Dylan the Hegasus Unleashed: My Life
by Dylan the Hedgeus
Summary: [Updated summary] After landing in Equestria, Sonic, Me [Dylan], Flash, Tails and the ponies are thrown on an epic adventure on the surface of Equestria to restore power to the Chaos Emeralds, restore the broken planet, and defeat Dark Gaia. While on the adventure, they learn about themselves and the ponies, and Chip. Unleashed adaptation, slight romance, and rated T to be safe.
1. Prolouge Ch: 1

**Prolouge: Confronting with Eggman.**

(Insert music: Dear My Friend - Sonic Unleashed)

As Miles "Tails" Prower flew the Tornado after Eggman, Me and my dad [Sonic] stand on the wings. Let me explain. I came from the future, because something devastating attacked my hometown. Only me and my brother survived, and managed to find a strange blue box that was much bigger on the inside. Someone who just likes to be called "The Doctor" helped us go to the past, and protect my family from whatever is gonna happen. However, we lost memory about our mother. Back to the present, speaking of my brother, Flash, he prefers to lay down on the tail of the Tornado.

(Insert music: Pre-boss Room - Kirby Triple Deluxe)

Sonic: Drop the critters, Eggman!

Eggman: If you insist!  
*Drops the critter container*

Everyone gasps.  
Tails: Whoa, that's harsh!

Me *stretching wings*: I can try and grab this thing, but just my power alone won't stop it. Flash, do you mind on helping?

Flash: Sure thing, brother.

Suddenly, as we try to stop the critter cage, we get shot in the wings!  
Flash and I: Aghh!  
Tails flew the plane to catch me and my brother. As I looked up in my small vision (I am almost unconscious), I saw Eggman with a new weapon, it looked like a laser, and I noticed it had a Chaos Emerald powering it.

I managed to say: Its got a Chaos Emerald powering it!  
Tails: Eggman is up to no good, I don't think he even knows what that will do!

As Eggman fired the laser, it hit the Tornado, but caused a portal, sucking us in. Just before I went unconscious, I saw Eggman with a mischievous glee.

(Music fades)

* * *

_Meanwhile, in a far away world known as Equestria, at the same time..._

(Insert Route 201 Day Anime)

?: I feel... strange. It's the feeling when dimension travel just happened. I am a bit worried, Spike. Spike?  
*Spike drools at a gem*  
?: Come on, Spike, we don't have time for this. We gotta get going to the picnic.

Spike: Okay, fine, Twilight...  
As Twilight gallop down the pathway with Spike on her back, they start to see the picnic. It is jam-packed with cupcakes, apples, but looks like it is still being set up.

Twilight: Hello, Rainbow Dash. Where's Pinkie Pie? Since this IS a picnic, I'd expect her to be here.

Rainbow Dash: Pinkie Pie? Oh, she just left a few minutes ago. She said she expected something to fall; you know, with her Pinkie Sense...

That's when Twilight looked up and saw lights fall from the sky.  
Twilight (gasping): Look! In the sky!

Seven different colors fell, being red, orange, yellow, green, cyan, purple, and white. Above those colors, fell a plane with a broken wing with smoke coming from it. From a view as far away as Twilight's, you could see 4 figures, one piloting, one on the wing (since one fell off) hanging on for dear life, and two strange figures with broken... pegasus wings? Twilight thought about going towards it as it fell, but that's just asking for trouble. All they could do was watch as it fell. Everypony who saw this looked away, so they won't be blinded. The unfortunate ones who didn't see this coming either literally jumped, literally fell, or flinched.

Twilight and Rainbow Dash looked at each other, and knew the same thing. Gather up the rest of the Mane Six, and investigate this situation.


	2. Awakening, and meeting the Mane Six Ch:2

**I know I forgot to tell you guys this, but I am not a pro to this FanFiction website, so you know for a fact that this is not the best fanfic out there. This is my first fanfic, and this is my second chapter. Sorry for the wait; I have a life as well. Chapter Two is finally here! Yay! This is a lot longer than the first one, be ready for the motherload! AND DON'T WORRY, I WILL BE PUTTING IN SONIC THE WEREHOG SOON!**

**Also, I forgot to give details about the OC.  
Dylan: A cyan hegasus (hybrid of hedgehog and pegasus) from the future, to protect their parents from the awaiting doom. With his brother, Flash, he tries to reunite with what will be his mother.  
Flash: A deep-blue hegasus from the future with the same goal, to protect his parents, and reunite with his mother.**

_italics in character speech = thinking_

(insert music Sushi Box - Scott Pilgrim vs. The World: The Game)

Dylan's POV, like usual...

As the explosion went away, Sonic face-planted (was seen with his head in the ground with body sticking up); Tails was seen in a bit similar pit to Sonic's but with his whole body in the ground; Flash and I weren't in a pit, as our fall was slowed by the trees of the forest, but were equally hurt as everyone else. We were too hurt to get up and walk. Flash and I woke up from unconsciousness _during _the fall, so not only we were hurt from wing restraint, but fall damage. "Owww..." was the only word we could say for a while.

Sonic: I've fallen from the sky plenty of times, but never have I fallen with a bang... (reference to the amount of times Sonic fell from the sky, like in Sonic Adventure, Sonic Unleashed, Sonic and the Black Knight, and even in Sonic Boom.)

Soon, we saw six ponies walk up to us.

(insert music Dr. Wily Stage 1 2 [Genesis recommended] extended)

?: Do you think they are okay?  
Said a pink, hyper-active pony.  
?: At least they aren't dead.  
All I could do was groan/complain.  
?: I've never seen hedgehogs like these before. Or a two-tailed fox.  
Said a shy, caring, yellow pegasus.  
?: They have... hands?  
?: We need to bring them to the hospital, fast! I don't care about their features right now, they look like they could die anytime now!  
It was true, I could tell just by trying to get up. I winced at the pain, and almost went unconscious again.  
?: We need to give them help, fast!  
Said a competitive voice. Hearing that voice made me think of what would happen when Sonic meets that... pegasus? Yeah that's a pegasus.

I've heard six different voices, sounds like they are all female...

That's when I went unconscious again.

(music fades)

* * *

I woke up in a building on a bed. I tried to get up, but winced at the pain.

(insert music Route 201 [Night or Anime] - Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum)

My sanity was no longer bad (meaning I can see clearly now), and I saw that yellow pegasus again.  
? *gasping very quietly, realizing that I was awake*: Are y-y-you okay-y?  
Me *groaning*: A little bit, yeah.  
?: Wh-who are y-you?  
Me: I'm Dylan, Dylan the Hegasus.  
?: H-h-hegasus?  
Me: I guess you could say I am a hybrid, hedgehog and pegasus. Who are you?  
?: I-i-i'm Fluttershy.  
Me: _Ohh that explains why she's acting like this. But... that name sounds so familiar..._

Looking to my sides, I saw that nobody else was awake. Looking out the window, I saw that it was almost nighttime.  
Me: You should be going soon, it's almost nighttime.  
Fluttershy: Really? Wow, time flies by when you watch animals heal. I'm an animal care-taker, and I've never seen any animals that can walk on twos, or a two-tailed fox (looking at Tails) like your friends.

Me: ...Friends? Oh, them. That blue hedgehog is my past-father, Sonic; the other hegasus is my little brother, Flash. I come from the future. Sonic- err, my past-father, whatever,- is best friends with that two-tailed fox, Miles Prower, but everyone just calls him by his namesake, Tails. He stood up to Sonic like they were brothers. And my mother... I lost my memory about her, all I remember is that she was a pegasus, as you can see with my wings here. My father and mother died at one point, but at that time I was just a little hegasus, so I had no control over that. After years of sorrow, I found a way to go back in time to save my parents from whatever would happen. Sonic and Tails has been on a _lot_ of adventures. I would talk to you about them, but it's getting late. *yawning* I think we would all be better by tomorrow. See you around then, Fluttershy. Wait, before you leave, where am I?

Fluttershy: This is the Hospital in Ponyville, and this world is Equestria. Bye, Dylan.

(don't stop music yet)

* * *

Flash, Sonic, Tails and I left the hospital the next late-afternoon in the town of Ponyville. We were headed down towards the library, like told, when I had this strange sense of deja vu.

Me *whispering*: Flash, don't you feel like we've been here before?  
Flash *whispering back*: Yeah, I've got deja vu as well.  
Me: Whatever, lets keep going.

When we reached the library, the six ponies who found and rescued us were there, along with a baby dragon.  
?: Oh, and look at the timing, they are here!

(change music to Accumula Town [daytime] Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum)

The six ponies and dragon looked at us, and welcomed us to Ponyville.  
A pink pony ran up to us and greeted us and talked like there was no tomorrow, only very fast.  
Sonic: Umm, hi?  
?: Why don't you introduce yourselves?

Sonic *doing the trademark pose in Sonic Adventure 1/DX*: I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!  
Tails: I'm Miles Prower, but you can just call me Tails. I'm a fox.  
Flash: I'm Flash,  
Me: I'm Dylan,  
Flash and I: And we are hegasi!

All six ponies, including the dragon: Hegasi?  
Me: Plural for hegasus; we are hybrids of hedgehog and pegasus. *stretched my wings so every single pony/dragon can see*

Sonic: So, who are yo-

Flash and I: You are Spike, and you, Mane Six, are Fluttershy, Rarity, Applejack, Rainbow Dash, Twilight Sparkle, Pinkie Pie.  
Everyone else looked at us, very surprised.  
Tails: How did you-  
Flash and I: Deja vu. *turning to the Mane Six* We came from the future.  
Twilight Sparkle: That would explain it. So, Flash and Dylan, you two feel like you've been here in the future, and been greeted to all of us, am I correct?  
Flash: Exactly. I remember meeting you seven as if it was yesterday...  
Me (somehow serious and didn't laugh): Same here, except that everypony is now smaller, with a bit shorter mane, and a little bit squeakier voice.

Twilight giggled at how I said it.  
Twilight: Why don't you tell us about yourselves?

(insert Mass Effect 3: From Ashes - Prothean Flashback)

Me: Flash and I, like we said, are from the future. One day, some people, and yes, people, they aren't ponies, they attacked this world, and could not be stopped. It was Dr. Eggman and Discord. We can tell you about Dr. Eggman later. We saw our parents die right in-front of us, and nothing could be done to stop it. Flash and I nearly died from a falling building. After years of hiding and sorrow, we found someone who goes by the name of the Doctor who helped us travel back in time to save our family from whatever killed them, or should I say, is going to kill them, no matter what. Unfortunately, we lost all memory of our mother, except that she was a pegasus.

Rainbow Dash and friends started to cry from this sad childhood. Meanwhile, Rainbow Dash was thinking about who this pegasus could be.

Me *continuing*: How we got here is, after being reunited with our father in the past, being the one and only Sonic, we went on a trip with Tails, only to find the "doctor" that has been causing trouble for decades, Dr. Eggman. He had a capsule filled with little critters like bunnies to power robots (Fluttershy winced and nearly cried). After shooting Flash and I's wings, making them useless, he used a strange weapon that took us all to this place. And you know what happened from there, with the explosion. Dad, why don't you continue with your past?

(insert Crisis City - Modern - Sonic Generations)

Sonic: I have been on many adventures, and met many people. You see, my world is mainly filled with what would be talking animals to you, but please don't call us animals. That's offensive. Anyways, there is a "doctor" called Dr. Ivo Robotnik, but we call him Dr. Eggman, due to his egg-like body shape. He always had an evil plan up his sleeve. But, I've always been there to stop him. He's done some crazy and desperate things, like make a robot version of me, trap aliens in an interstellar amusement park (Fluttershy quietly burst out crying) to power a mind-control machine, or even throw us back in time to try to erase his previous mistakes to finally finish me off, once and for all, with the help of his past self. Eventually, we met our past selves, and teamed up and went Super, using the Chaos Emeralds, and took the Eggmen down. *noticing the Mane Six* What's wrong?

They all flinched at the words Chaos Emeralds, and were looking at each-other.  
Rainbow Dash: We had bad experiences with chaos. Ther-  
Twilight: Let Sonic and friends finish their stories, then you can talk.  
Rainbow Dash: Fine... Now, about those Chaos Emeralds?

Sonic: Chaos Emeralds are a powerful force. There are seven of them, and only seven. Just having one of them drastically increase your power. Having all seven of them can make you go Super, and make you invincible, fly if you can't already, and gives you new powers. Although as good as this sounds, you can't handle the Super form for very long. However *very serious*, I am always on the chase for them, so they don't fall into the wrong hands. I can't even imagine how much chaos these emeralds can help cause. (The Mane Six went wide-eyed). And then there is the Master Emerald, that my friend Knuckles the Echidna protects. The Master Emerald keeps the Chaos Emeralds from going chaotic by themselves. Absorbing the power of the Master Emerald allows me to go Hyper. Hyper forms are a much powerful Super form. Now, enough information on the Chaos Emeralds. For decades, I have been known as the fastest thing alive.

Rainbow Dash raised an eyebrow. Then, raised another, thinking that she would lose her title of Fastest Thing Alive.

Me: Remembering from my past and knowledge, you've got some tough competition if you want to keep the title of Fastest Thing Alive, So- err, dad.

Sonic: Right. I could go on for hours about what I can do, as for I can do much more than what meets the eye. Tails here is my best friend since I was little. Everyone was bullying him because of his two tails. I was the only one who stood up for him, and we had a relationship like we were brothers. Tails, tell us about your past.

(play music Believe in Myself - Sonic Adventure DX)

Tails: Like Sonic said, I was always bullied because of my two tails until I met Sonic. He was the only one who stood up to me. I was the first one who actually met his speed, and even beat him in races. We were like brothers. Although looking up to Sonic and wanting to be like him helped me change the course of my life, it also had some negative effects. Only when I faced big danger of death was when I realized the negative effects. This scene was in Station Square, when I had to fight Dr. Eggman, alone. I now have the friends I do now, and wouldn't even be telling this story right now. There isn't much more to tell other than I do sometimes go on adventures by myself now, I am a machinist, and to tell some positive effects of having two tails. Here is one of the few!  
As Tails finished the sentence, he started spinning his tails around in circles, going so fast that he started to propel himself into the air. Sonic and friends expected the Mane Six and Spike to react like this.  
Tails: Using my tails is also how I manage to beat Sonic in races, they can propel me forward as well. I don't even have to use my feet at that point!

(music fades)

Sonic: Now, how about some info on you mares?

Then they all started talking at once, making it impossible to understand with Pinkie Pie trying to speak. She wasn't even stopping to take a breath!  
Me (eventually got angry): HEY!  
Everypony stopped talking at once, all looking at me.  
Me: Let's try this again, one at a time. Rainbow Dash, how about you go first?  
I said this, knowing that Sonic and Rainbow Dash would get in competition.

(insert music Purple Comet - Super Mario Galaxy)

Rainbow Dash: _I guess I should reveal my feelings right now. _First of all, Sonic, _**I**_**_am_** the fastest thing alive here, and I am not giving up my title of Fastest Thing Alive!  
That's when Sonic and Rainbow Dash started arguing over who's faster, then what they can do to go fast, eventually going into a fight.

Twilight: Oh dear Celestia, knowing Rainbow Dash, she'll put herself up to any competition. Her middle name is Danger, after all...

Me *whispering*: That's why I chose Rainbow Dash first, Twilight. I knew they would do this, I have a feeling I know who my mother is... but I can't jump to conclusions just yet.

Twilight *whispering*: Well, we will just have to find out ourselves, then. *smiles*

Meanwhile, Sonic and Rainbow Dash were _still_ fighting! God, it's been like, 3 minutes already, don't they know how to stop?  
Pinkie Pie: I don't think they do.  
Everyone stopped what they were doing to look at Pinkie Pie.  
Rainbow Dash: Who are you talking to?  
Pinkie Pie: The author, of course!  
Yeah, I'm right here, it's not like you can't hear me, or anything.  
Sonic: I have no idea what you mean by the author or who this author is.  
Come on, I'm literally screaming into your ear right now!

Sonic: Anyways, why were we fighting?  
I know you can hear me, I am right here!  
Rainbow Dash: Arguing on who is faster.  
Sonic: Come on, let's have a race!  
Rainbow Dash: Let's go!  
Sonic and Rainbow Dash flew out the door, leaving everyone else in the literal dust without any chance to stop them.

Tails: It's like looking at two Sonics... again.


	3. Conflict Ch: 3

**I am back, and I actually started working on this much earlier than the average me, I guess. I just needed inspiration to finish this. But it is finished, so here I am! On the 24th of May is my birthday, so Happy (Early or Late) Birthday me! Enjoy!**

**Bold speech = Miles Electric being used.**

**Bye the way, in this story, Sonic Unleashed didn't happen yet. You'll see why later...**

Two days later...

(insert music Scott Pilgrim Anthem - Scott Pilgrim vs. The World: The Game)

Sonic's view

It was almost time for the big race for Sonic and Rainbow Dash. All of Ponyville was there to see the big race, as well as this mysterious Sonic and his friends and future sons. Heck, even Princess Celestia and Princess Luna was here! At the moment, Sonic was stretching his legs. Like I said, it was almost time.  
?: Yeah, stretch those legs, Sonic. I will **_NOT_**lose the title of Fastest Thing Alive!  
Rainbow Dash had walked up, being the Rainbow Dash she is.  
Sonic (being the Sonic he is): Let's see about that, Rainbow Crash!

* * *

(I am gonna be lazy as all heck and skip to when the race begins.)

* * *

Applejack: On your mark...  
Sonic cracked his fingers, arms and shoulders.  
Applejack: Get set...  
Rainbow Dash flexed her wings.  
Applejack: GO!

(insert music Big Car Theft)

Both Sonic and Rainbow Dash took off in .5 seconds, leaving trails of rainbow and deep-blue. They only cared about what's infront of them, and if they are in 1st place or not. What they didn't see was the big hot air balloon, holding Tails and Twilight, who were narrating the race with Tails's handheld (hoofheld in this case) device, the Miles Electric.

Back at the race, Sonic and Rainbow Dash were speeding through Everfree Forest. Rainbow saw Sonic running a bit faster then she was flying, but he was going backwards, hands behind head.  
Rainbow Dash: Showoff...

Twilight *through Miles Electric, everyone hearing*: **Sonic has started running backwards?**  
Tails: **That's Sonic for you! And that's not his fastest!**

Sonic: You haven't even seen my true speed yet!  
Turning forward, Sonic started using Sonic Boost.

Rainbow Dash was left in the dust (and trail) of Sonic, so she started to fly faster than ever without Sonic Rainboom-ing.  
Sonic: Just wait until you see my speed when using the Chaos Emeralds!  
At that point, a big, thick, metal wall suddenly appeared right infront of them; Rainbow Dash bouncing off of it, while Sonic went through a little bit of it.

(music fades)

?: HOHOHOHOHO!  
This was a voice Sonic could recognize anywhere.  
Sonic: _What is he doing here?! _Dr. Eggman?!

* * *

(insert music Sonic Unleashed "Opening" music)

Tails's view

Twilight: **Uh-oh! It appears that we have a problem here!**  
Tails: That's Dr. Eggman! What is he doing here?! **Knowing this guy, he never makes an appearance without a plan! Dylan, Flash! Come over and help Sonic and Rainbow Dash!**

Flash and I (We have a Miles Electric of our own, in case anything happens): We're on our way!

Twilight: So that's him? I never knew that he would be setting up machinery right in the pathway of the race!  
Tails: That's Eggman for you... *gulping* I hope they will be okay...

* * *

Sonic's view

Back on the ground, Eggman released an army of Egg Robos to stall for time.  
Rainbow Dash: So that's Eggman?  
Sonic: Yes, knowing him, he never makes an appearance without a plan. Let's kick some scrap butt!

After the Egg Robo army was defeated easily...  
Eggman: So I see you met a pony version of yourself, Sonic! Hehehe...  
Sonic: And what do you have? The past version of yourself again?  
Eggman: GET A LOAD OF THIS!  
Eggman pushed a button which raised a huge robot, which was perfectly under Eggman's Egg Carrier (I know that's not the name of his tiny aircraft thingy, but I don't know it, so there you go). The Egg Carrier, when put into the cockpit of the robot, got armored, and the robot sprang to life.  
A few seconds later, the robot started shooting explosives and bullets.

* * *

Dylan's POV

As Flash and I flew as fast as they could to Rainbow Dash and Sonic (God, they went really far!), we suddenly saw explosions! Panicking, we tried to go faster, but was at our limits when flying horizontally. Foreshadowing: keyword, horizontally.

* * *

Sonic's POV

Rainbow Dash and I were having no trouble, until we met up together to try to attack it with the "Sonic Rainboom Boost" combo. One of the hands of the robot grabbed Sonic and Rainbow Dash, stopping them.  
Me: Remember when I told you about the Chaos Emeralds, Rainbow Dash?  
Rainbow: Yes? Why?  
Me: Well...

I have the 7 Chaos Emeralds! They started circling around me and Rainbow Dash.  
Me: I have them.  
He used them so Rainbow Dash and Sonic went Super!

(insert music Super Rainbow Dash - by KingSpartaX37/DeltaBrony)

Sonic went yellow and got red eyes, the usual. Rainbow never felt this chaotic power inside her; she was used to the power of Harmony. Her mane and tail went the same shade of yellow like Super Sonic's fur, the mane going upward instead of down, but her body went white. Her wings grew wider, and her eyes went red as well. We supers broke free of the robotic grip.

Me: If you're gonna play this game, then we're gonna break your toy, SUPER STYLE!  
Super Rainbow Dash: Give up now, Egghead!

Eggman: Uh-oh! Time to go!  
As Eggman said "go", he flew away as fast as the Egg Carrier could go, but fleeing to a specific base in the sky. Not questioning this, Rainbow Dash and I flew after him.

* * *

Dylan's POV

As I saw Super Sonic and a strange-looking, familiar pony flew up after Eggman, Flash and I started going up as well, but they were faster.  
Me: They have the Chaos Emeralds!  
Flash: Correct, but that pony... could that be...  
Both (looking at eachother): Super Rainbow Dash?!

* * *

Sonic's POV

As Rainbow Dash (or should I say Super Rainbow Dash) and I flew after Eggman, we had to fly through explosions and metal. Eventually, we caught up to Eggman, who was in a room high up in space.  
Eggman: S-Sonic! I-I'm sorry! R-Really! L-Look, please go easy on me! I'll turn over a new leaf, I swear! Just give me a chance!

Me: Well, this is new. Showing remorse, Eggman? If you played nice, we wouldn't have to break all your toys!

Then, Eggman pushed a button, and pillars rose up, circling us.

(music ends)

Eggman: Gotcha!

Both of us: Wha-?  
Then, we were pushed to the center of the pillars by a strange force, and weird waves trapping us, impossible to break free.  
Eggman: Hehehehe! OHOHOHOHO!  
Then we were shocked by this new strange force, taking our Super energy.

Screams were heard out of the space building: AAAHHHH!

We were forced out of our Super forms, and the Chaos Emeralds popped out, draining energy from them as well.  
All this energy was being used to power a cannon, aimed at Equestria!  
Eggman: OOH HOO HOO HOO HOO! Oh, I've waited a long time for this! *Eggman pushed a button* FIRE!

The cannon shot out at Equestria, causing a big boom with aftershocks going around the whole planet. The blast tore the continents apart, also reawakening a powerful force.

Eggman: Whoooa!

The powerful force brought us to our knees (or stomach, seeing as ponies stand of four hooves and not two feet), while transforming us. My gloves ripped apart, revealing hands with big claws. Rainbow's hooves went spikey. Our body went to a darker shade of blue, with a lot more fur. We felt our teeth grow big fangs. Rainbow's wings turned into bat wings. The transformation was complete; we were werehog/werepony. The Chaos Emeralds finally have been drained, ending the machine.

Eggman: A success! A brilliant success! It's just as the Gaia Manuscripts fortold! The entity that was sealed within the planet was awakened. Now I just need to harness it's power. Eggman Land will finally come to be! Nyah ha ha ha ha!

Me: You-you've really... gone and done it this time, Eggman.  
I literally growled this, and me voice was deeper than normal.

Eggman: Ah, Sonic and Rainbow Dash, that's a good look for you. Festive! So long, friend!

Rainbow Dash: You're not getting away with this!  
She started to fly after Eggman, but at that moment, a hole opened up, dropping us down to Equestria. I caught on to a ledge, and got hold of Rainbow Dash's hoof, and tried to pull ourselves up. However, the force was too strong, and we fell down to Equestria, with the drained Chaos Emeralds.

Me: You know, you really look like Nightmare Moon right now, Rainbow Dash.  
Rainbow Dash: Prepare for the fall! AHH!

* * *

Dylan's POV

Me *sniffing*: Flash, I can't find Dad and Rainbow Dash anywhere!  
Flash: Come on, we have to keep looking!  
Me *silent crying*: We have to go back down and tell them the truth.

* * *

Back down in Ponyville...

Princess Celestia: Where's Sonic and Rainbow Dash?  
Me *silently crying with Flash*: We lost them.  
Pinkie Pie: I saw two small dots fall down to Equestria! Go check it out!  
My heart nearly skipped a beat. Me: Really!? Thanks so much Pinkie Pie! That must've been them! Come on, Flash!  
Taking Flash's hand before he could even say a word, Dylan flew off with Flash.

* * *

**Phew! That's a wrap for this chapter! I spent all of my evening doing this. I really wanted to get this out, and get some action out. Here are some little notes of mine:**

**In the Werehog/Werepony scene, All of Sonic's and Eggmans lines are from the actual Sonic Unleashed (except for Sonic's last line said in this chapter)**


	4. A reunion at Apotos! Ch: 4

**Hey guys, Dylan the Hegasus here again, and I am really mad about what happened earlier. I was almost done with this chapter, but then an update pop-up appeared and I accidentally hit Update Now… I lost all the progress on this chapter, so now I have to do so much stuff again. What a great birthday present… But, this story is now gonna be revised, better than the previous model! YAY! Hope you enjoy this chapter, and I'll see you soon! Bye!**

Meanwhile, during the werehog/werepony transformation...

(insert music Battle [Felix] {Brawl version})

Tail's POV

Everybody was gathering around Princesses Luna and Celestia. The princesses suddenly fell on their chests in pain.  
Luna: Nnngg! I feel like... like something re-awoken...  
Celestia: Something... something that awoke too early...  
Twilight: Do you know what it is?  
Luna: Unfortunately... No, it couldn't be, could it?  
Celestia: I afraid that it is... It's Dark Gaia.

Everybody gasped.  
Me: I thought that Dark Gaia couldn't be re-awoken for 1,200 years!

Luna: But, that's not all... It is being awoken early by... what is it... Chaos.

Everypony else looked at each-other, only thinking one thing: Discord. (Author's note: I said everypony, because Tails didn't hear their stories with Discord. Tails was thinking of something different.)  
Luna: This is the interesting part: this Chaotic power is being _drained_ from _two users_ using the _good_ power of 7 chaos-giving jewels.

Me: Good chaotic power from 7 chaos-giving jewels... two users being drained of the good chaotic power to re-awaken something that shouldn't have yet... That's it! It must be Sonic and Rainbow Dash! They must be using the Chaos Emeralds! And they are being drained as we speak!

Suddenly, a huge, purple laser-like thing shot into Equestria, made an earthquake that went around the whole planet, and tore the Tectonic Plates into jigsaw pieces. After that, Dark Gaia came above the surface, and shot a purple aura over Equestria, then quickly fading into small figures, that came down upon this planet.

However, Fluttershy took effect from Dark Gaia's energy, and fell onto the ground like Celestia and Luna did. Her ears turned a bit darker on the insides; her pupils went from green to red; 2 of her teeth turned into fangs; and her wings turned to bat wings. The transformation was complete, and she was now Flutterbat, she got this form when one of Twilight's spells went wrong.

(insert music Batty - Super Ponybeat)

Flutterbat: Wh-wh-what happened to m-me?  
Everybody was surprised at the sudden transformation, and more surprised at the deeper voice, since Flutterbat never spoke last time.

The 4 remaining Mane Six had some explaining to do to Flutterbat, Celestia, Luna, and the 100% confused me, since they didn't go deep into detail last time.

Applejack: It all started one morning, on this year's Applebuckin' Da-  
Suddenly, Applejack went quiet. Looking in her gaze, I saw two figures fall from the sky. They seemed really far away, and looks like it landed where the beam struck that awoke Dark Gaia.  
Me (pointing at the two figures): What's that?  
Rarity: You think that could be Sonic and Rainbow Dash? I think so. Anyways, Applejack, we need answers, and all we are getting are questions. Would you be so kind as to continue the story?

After the Mane Six (excluding Flutterbat and Rainbow Dash) had explained the story, IN DETAIL, Flutterbat said: You mean that I was, and am now, basically a bat, and (rage in her voice) **_YOU NEVER TOLD ME!?_**

Twilight: Calm down, Flutterba- I mean, Fluttershy. We'll help you out of this curse. Say, I'm a bit worried about Sonic and Rainbow Dash. We have to find them soon.

It was time to raise the sun, and when Celestia did, Flutterbat has this weird dark aura come out of her, turning her back into Fluttershy.  
Fluttershy: Whoa...

Luna: If it helps, I can try and contact them with my mind magic.

Twilight: That would be great!  
Applejack: Ah think it would be for da best.  
Rarity: I could go on for hours, but just to sum it up: It's better to do it.  
Pinkie Pie: Ohh, I miss my friends already; I didn't even get to set up a welcoming party yet!  
Fluttershy: It would help us get a head start on our adventure.

Luna: Okay then. _Sonic, are you there?  
_Sonic:_ Princess Luna?!_

(One intro later... [By the way, the intro is Sonic and MLP the Elements of Chaos opening 1. Because I'm that unoriginal.]).

Previously when we left off, Sonic and Rainbow Dash were being drained of their super forms, by Dr. Eggman. All that chaotic energy was being used to power a cannon that re-awakes something that shouldn't have been for a while - Dark Gaia. The Chaos Emeralds had been drained, and Sonic and Rainbow Dash were plummeted back to Equestria, in their new werehog/werepony forms. Meanwhile all this is happening, Celestia and Luna feels what is happening, and tells everypony about it, when suddenly, Equestria is struck with a huge beam, causing a shaking all around Equestria, turning Fluttershy into Flutterbat, and opening Dark Gaia's eyes.

(play cutscene #1 [The Werehog's Fall] – Sonic Unleashed)

Sonic's POV

Earlier...

Me: You know, you really look like Nightmare Moon right now, Rainbow Dash.  
Rainbow Dash: Prepare for the fall! AHH-  
But suddenly, our fall was stopped. There was a green aura around us, but it only held us up for a few seconds.  
Me: Oh boy... (we basically just screamed the rest of the way down.)

Unfortunately for me, I face-planted, and made a huge "explosion" of dirt. Rainbow Dash tried to use her wings, but she wasn't used to this form. She face-planted as well. Then, the Chaos Emeralds landed on me. I got my legs up, and struggled to get my head out of the ground. I helped Rainbow Dash get her head out of the dirt as well.

Me: What the heck is going on!?  
Looking around, we seemed to be on an island. There was an unusual squirrel with wings laying down awfully close to my head-hole.  
I grabbed the squirrel, and said: Hey! Are you okay?  
Rainbow Dash: Good job, you killed it. You're a murderer. How do you feel?  
Me (checking the heartbeat): I'm not a murderer, It's still breathing.  
Then the squirrel said: Ughh... Can't... I can't... Eat another bite...  
Me: Hey! Pull yourself together!  
The squirrel then woke up to see the legs of a furry creature. Looking down (since he was being held upside-down), he saw the face of Sonic the Werehog. Scared, he kicked Sonic, and ran behind a rock, with the reply of: Don't eat me! I taste bad!  
Rainbow Dash: You okay? Nothing Broken?  
After a few seconds, he realized that Sonic and Rainbow Dash meant no harm. He replied: Oh, I'm just fine! (flying towards us with his wings) Thanks for asking, Mr. and Ms. Monster Guys!  
Me (taking offence to that): Mr- Monster Guy!? (I then check my werehog self and Rainbow Dash the werepegasus.) Looks like things got pretty ugly!

The squirrel: Yeah! Look at those teeth!(looking at our fangs) And those claws! What's your name, anyway?

Me: I'm Sonic, Sonic the hedgehog!  
Rainbow: I'm Rainbow Dash, the pegasus. And you are?

: Hmm. Hmm... Huh? What IS my name?! AHHH! I don't know! I can't remember!  
Me: What?! You forgot who you are?  
: Yup. I remember two things falling from the sky, (jumping up and belly-flopping) then everything just going white! And then, nothing! I can't remember a thing past that!  
Me (whispering to Rainbow Dash): Uh-oh. Did I fall on him?  
Before Rainbow Dash could even speak, the amnesic squirrel said with clear panic in his voice: What am I going to DO? What CAN I do? Where do I go from here?! What'll I... Oof, I'm hungry.  
Rainbow Dash: Hey, don't worry. We'll help you get your memories back.  
: Really? You mean it?!  
Me: Absolutely!  
Rainbow Dash: I'm sure we'll find someone around here who knows you if we look around!  
: You're the best, Mr. and Ms. Monster Gu- I mean, Sonic, and Rainbow Dash!

The amnesic creature started laughing, and we all joined in. After we were done with it, I turned around to see it turning morning. However, we felt as if we were spirits exiting possession of a body.  
Me and Rainbow: Huh?!  
Then, suddenly, blackish-purplish vine-like things came out of our chests, and we turned to our usual selves.  
: Whoaaa... (Both me and Rainbow: Huh? Wha!?) That was amazing!  
Rainbow Dash: Well, we can't stay here, amazed at our transformation. Lets get moving!

I started running up a hill, while Rainbow Dash flew over it.  
Rainbow (pointing a hoof): There's a town over there!  
Me: All right! Maybe the citizens here knows who this little guy is. And find out where we are! (dashing down the hill) Let's go!

As Sonic, Rainbow Dash, and this strange amnesic creature dash towards the village, they learn about each-other along the way.

* * *

I showed some of my moves in action. It started out as: You know how I talked about some of my moves in the past 3 days, right?

Rainbow Dash would say: Yeah?  
I would say: It's finally time to see them in action.

Some of my moves, that weren't very special, didn't get talked about, like my Slide move. However, there just wasn't a good example to show off my Sonic Boost move. Oh, she will be surprised.

We finally made it to the town, and there was a sign saying that we were in Apotos, _a fair-sized (2/5 in size) and peaceful city._

Me: Peaceful? It's not really peaceful nowadays.  
Rainbow Dash: Especially when you turn into a werepony or werehog for a few minutes, and suddenly there are robots everywhere.  
: Let's see if we can get some info here.

Just then, Sonic got this strange voice in his head: _Sonic, are you there?_

_Me: Princess Luna?  
Luna: Good, I've contacted you. Do you know where you are?  
Me: We just did. Uh- excuse me princess, could I excuse myself for a few seconds, to let Rainbow Dash know? She's giving me a 'what are you doing' look.  
Luna: Okay._

Rainbow Dash: Sonic, what are you doing?  
Me: Princess Luna contacted me with her magic. I'm speaking with her through my thoughts.  
Rainbow: Oh, okay.

_Me: Okay, Rainbow Dash knows that we're contacting. What were you gonna say?  
Luna: Do you know where you are?  
Me: Yes, we've appeared to have landed near the city of Apotos. We just got there.  
Luna: Gosh, that's a bit away. What did you and Rainbow Dash __**do **__that got you there?  
Me: Well, you know when we were having the big race, and it was rudely interrupted by Dr. Eggman?  
Luna: Yes, go on.  
Me: Well, we kinda had to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds to go to our Super forms, and of course, Rainbow Dash wasn't used to this kind of power. Anyways, Eggman flew away with his robotic aircraft to space, but we eventually caught up with him. He was showing remorse, but we soon realized that it was a trap. Before we could fly away, he used this strange power to trap us into the center, then take the Chaos power of the Chaos Emeralds to power a big cannon that reawakened Dark Gaia. It lef-  
Luna: So that was was me and Celestia felt... We were knocked down to the ground, feeling a strange source of power. Your friend Tails was the one to give us the idea that it was you two falling from the sky, and to help you. So, I'm wondering, did you and Rainbow Dash get this weird transformation?  
Me: Well, yes actually, the awakening of Dark Gaia turned us into werehogs- or werepegasus, in Rainbow Dash's case. Why do you ask?  
Luna: Well, one of the Mane Six, Fluttershy, got effected by this, and she seems to have turned into- well, the only easy explanation is to call her Flutterbat. What gets me wondering is that when I set the moon down and Celestia rose the sun, this dark aura came out of her, turning her back into Fluttershy. Did that same thing happen to you?  
Me: Yes, the same dark aura and everything. I fear it has something to do with Dark Gaia.  
Luna: Well, I would love to chat, but we don't have time. We want to help you on your adventure. We'll be on the way!  
Me: See you soon!_

Me: Okay, I'm done chatting with Luna. I'm going to sum up the chat. Luna and Celestia felt the power from Dark Gaia. Fluttershy, for some reason, turned into Flutterbat, but had total control of herself. Just like us, she went back to normal self when Celestia rose the sun. Finally, Luna, Celestia, and the other Mane Six are coming to help us. Let's go!

* * *

Luna: Okay, Let's sum up the chat. Sonic and Rainbow Dash fell near the city of Apotos, they are at it right now. They had to use the power of the Chaos Emeralds to stop Dr. Eggman, and trapped Rainbow Dash and Sonic. He used the power of the Chaos Emeralds to power the big cannon that reawoke Dark Gaia early, (looking at Fluttershy) leaving Sonic and Rainbow Dash with a weird transformation as well. They turned into Werehogs- or Werepegasus, in Rainbow Dash's case. They also turned to their normal selves when my sister rose the sun. Saving the interesting for last, the same dark aura came out of them as well. I fear it has something to do with Dark Gaia being awake during the night.

* * *

Me: What do you figure THAT was all about? The hair, and those arms and- and look at the Chaos Emeralds!  
: So, is this what you two usually look like?  
Rainbow and Me: Yeah, this is the real me! Pretty cool, huh?  
Me: Huh? Where'd you go?

He flew over to an ice-cream shop (Me: It wasn't a building, it was, I guess you can say... mobile), and was looking at deadly delicious ice-cream being finished with the toppings.

Rainbow Dash sighed.

Salesman: Looks good, don't it?  
He nodded.  
Salesman: That there, the Chocolate Chipped Cream Sundae Supreme, is the pride of the city. The whole WORLD can come tumbling down, but they'll STILL line up for a taste.

Me (shouting): HEY! WHAT ABOUT YOUR MEMORIES?!

Ignoring me, he continued gazing at the ice-cream, with only: Chocolate Chip... Sundae... Supreeeeeme!  
Salesman: Ha ha, you said it! Enjoy it, kiddo! Satisfaction guaranteed! If you don't love it, you get your money back.  
Rainbow Dash (facehoofing, while I facepalmed): HEY!

All he could reply was: Oh, I looooooooooooooove it!

* * *

A few minutes later, we were all walking down Windmill Coast Street. We all had one of them; we couldn't resist.  
: Mmmmmm! This chip-whatever stuff is great!  
Me: If you say so... How about you give me a hand and help me look for somebody who knows you, Chip?  
Everyone else: Chip?  
Me (turning around): Gotta call you something, don't we? Whaddya think?  
Chip: Yeah! Chip... Chip! I love it! Yum!  
Rainbow Dash: Now what do you say we start asking around and seeing if anybody here knows you?  
Chip: Okay!

(cutscene ends, play Apotos Day [Hub World] - Sonic Unleashed)

Me: Let's start at Flower Street! Not only do I have a sense of humor, but a way with words. After saving the world 50 times, people act like you are the most famous being in the world.

Alexis: Oh, hello! Did you feel the tremor? Good thing my house is okay. Since the earthquake, this whole village has been turned upside-down.  
Me: Hmm, strange. Say, do you know anything about this guy? (pointing at Chip)  
Alexis: Hm? Do I know anything about you? Only that I've never seen you before. Sorry, all I know is that I don't know you. I can't help you, but... I'd bet the priest can! He knows everything! Though he has been preoccupied lately. Something's on his mind. Maybe you can help him out, too!  
Me: Where can we find the priest?  
Alexis: I don't know, but he's not at the shrine. For all we know, he could be at Windmill Coast Street!  
Me: Thanks for the help, Alex! See you around later.

Rainbow Dash: Wow, you sure have a way with words around here.  
Me: Yeah, I'm pretty famous; saving the world 50 times can just get you anywhere. How about Bell Square?

Lambros: Never seen your mugs around here before. Are ya travelers?  
Me: Do you happen to know this little guy?  
Lambros: Huh? Do I know this little fellow? Nah, can't say I do, don't think we've met before.  
Eric: Me neither.  
Me: Bye, you two!

Me: Okay, so they are no help either. Lets try Cafe Terrace!  
Chip: Hmm, nobody's around. Let's head back.  
Rainbow Dash notice Chip find something... peculiar. She saw him fly over and grab it.

Me: Okay, how about Windmill Coast Street? We were just on it, things could've changed.

Gregorios: Hello, good pilgrims. What brings you here?  
Me: We were wondering if you knew this guy.  
Gregorios: Do I know this young gentleman? Scholar that I am, I must admit I do not. My thoughts are filled with the shrine...  
Me: What is the "shrine" you speak of?  
Gregorios: What is the shrine? It is a sacred place, famous among travelers. Since the great tremor, all manners of strange incidents have occurred. We have fewer visitors, and I fear our town may come to ruin... You have come all this way. May I direct you to our holy shrine?  
Me: Sure, which way?  
Gregorios: The shrine is on the edge of town. You cannot go deep inside, but... enjoy.

Me: Let's find this Shrine.

Rainbow Dash: Here it is!  
Chip: There's something I forgot to tell you two. I came across this at Cafe Terrace, so I picked it up. It looks like some kind of tablet with a picture of a blazing sun on it. I really like it myself, but it may be of use... so I want you two to have it!  
Chip handed over the First Continent's Sun Tablet.  
Rainbow Dash: Thanks, Chip!

We entered the shrine, or the Gaia Gate.  
Chip: This place is kinda spooky, huh Sonic and Rainbow? If it were just me, I'd be too scared to go in.  
Me: If it was just me, I'd feel like I am outside while lightly sprinkling, a warm sprinkle. It's actually how I feel right now.  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah, same here, Sonic. It feels... weird... Let's move on.

Chip: Hey, that door's glowing now! Maybe it will open!  
Me: Chip, can you do something about it?  
Chip: I can try.  
Chip floated over to the door, but nothing worked.  
Me: Let me try!

As I ran over, it was glowing brighter and brighter. After a second of thought, I took out the Sun Tablet that Chip had given us.  
Chip: S-sonic? What are you d-doing?  
Me: Testing my theory I haven't planned out yet.  
I held the Sun Tablet in front of the door, and it glowed brighter. Pulling it away, it glowed darker.  
Me: Knew it! This Sun Tablet is reacting with the power of this Sun Door! If you use this Tablet...  
I put the Sun Tablet next to the Sun Door.  
Me: ...and put it next to the corresponding Door...  
Both door and tablet disappeared.  
Me: ...it will open! Come on, let's find out what's on the other side

Rainbow Dash: You are so much like me...  
Rainbow Dash flew in with me.

* * *

When we finally came out, there seemed to be a big hole. Rainbow Dash, since she was flying, flew into the wall behind it, then comically sliding down the hole. I caught her, bridal style.  
Me: You okay?  
Rainbow Dash (dizzy): Excluding dizzyness and headache, I'm fine.  
Setting her down, stretched my arms and legs; it was a long road ahead. Rainbow Dash stretched her wings, snapping out of dizziness.  
Me: Let's get moving. And plus, we could use this as a race! There should be nothing here to stop us again...  
Rainbow Dash: Let's get this show on the road!

* * *

While Rainbow Dash and Sonic were racing, the Mane Six, Princesses Luna and Celestia, and Tails were flying (the non-flyers were on Tail's plane) to Apotos, they talked about some of their adventures, and Tails talked about his and his friend's adventures.

Tails's POV

(insert music The Braveheart's Triumphant Return OST - Dragon Ball Kai)

Me: Gosh, this Discord guy sounds an awful lot like this pure-evil being name Mephilis. He has no friends; only enemies. He actually "killed" Sonic. If it wasn't for the Chaos Emeralds, Sonic wouldn't be here right now. Or if Shadow wasn't created and released, he wouldn't be here right now either.  
Twilight: So, who is this Shadow?  
Me: He is a hedgehog, created by Dr. Gerald Robotnik, Dr. Eggman's grandfather. He was originally created to protect Maria, but the project was cancelled, but finished 50 years later by Dr. Eggman. Not remembering a thing about his past and why he was created, he granted Dr. Eggman one wish, and it was to kill Sonic. Shadow tried everything he could, but it was no use. Soon, Sonic was fell into Eggman's trap, in an attempt to save Amy. Sonic was launched down to my planet from space, but since he had a fake Chaos Emerald, he used Chaos Control, a move that requires at-least 1 Chaos Emerald, to teleport. The fake Chaos Emerald has the exact same stats and shape, but just much less powerful. (pausing for 1.5 seconds) Actually, to come to think of it, Sonic almost got himself killed so many times.

Twilight: Wow, Sonic and Rainbow Dash are so much alike.  
Me: Shadow soon remembered his past, and realized that he was being used for evil. Sonic and Shadow teamed up and took down a prototype of an Ultimate Lifeform trying to crash into my planet.

Me: Amy is a pink hedgehog, with a giant hammer that she can pull out of nowhere. She's always chasing Sonic, because she is madly in love with him. Sonic really isn't in love, so he's running from her, but making sure she's safe at the same time. She even claims that Sonic is her "boyfriend"! Anyways, one of our other friends, Knuckles, a red echidna, is, I guess you can say is a Knucklehead. He is loyal to his friends, but can be easily tricked. How we met Knuckles is fairly interesting. It was a long time ago, a year after me and Sonic met, actually. We flew on my plane over to Angel Island. It is usually floating in the air, you know, like a floating island. However, the Master Emerald was stolen, so the power keeping the island floating was gone, making it fall to the ocean. When we got there, we met Knuckles, but he thought we were the bad guys, and stole the Chaos Emeralds. Seems like Dr. Eggman stole the Master Emerald, and was using it for a big robot. He tricked Knuckles into thinking we were the bad guys, and tried to stop us from what he thought was us tried to break the Master Emerald. We stole the Master Emerald back from Dr. Eggman, and put it back in it's place on Angel Island. That's how we are friends. Even now, though, they still like to fight.

Luna: We're at Apotos!  
Me: I'm going to land the plane near the front of the city. We'll be with you in a few seconds.  
I landed the plane in-front of the sign that said Apotos, the one that Sonic, Rainbow Dash, and Chip were at.

(music ends if it didn't already)

A few minutes later...

Me: Gosh, where could they be? They said they would be at Apotos...  
Luna: And plus, it's almost time to raise the moon...  
Me: Let's split up. I don't know what you are going to do, but I'm going to look around the coast of this island.

* * *

(Sonic's POV)

Rainbow Dash and I were racing down the beach, not knowing what would be ahead of us, being dangerous like we usually are. We got onto a bridge, when Chip suddenly shouted: S-sonic! Something huge is chasing us!

(Insert music Sakuya's Theme [Flowering Night] Remix - by Linkstarzelda)

It was a robot rolling around on two rollers with blades that could kill in an instant, so the only point in turning around was to die.

Chip: We're gonna have to use the Quick Step if we want to dodge those blades!  
Rainbow Dash: But I don't know how!  
Me: Just lean left or right, then quickly move your body in the same direction. You'll get the hang of it. I don't know what to call it if you were using it, since you are flying... Quick, it's attacking down the middle! Get to the sides!

We Quick Stepped to the sides, and Rainbow Dash nearly got caught, she is still trying to master the Quick Step.  
Me: Whoa! Becareful! Those blades can rip us like paper!  
The robot attacked again, this time on the sides. We Quick Stepped into the middle. Then, there was a launcher, and it launched me to another part of the bridge. Rainbow Dash just flew down.

Chip: We've switched places with it! Now it's our turn to attack!  
I tried to homing attack it, but it wasn't working. Looks like it's time to Sonic Boost!

Me: Time to Sonic Boost!  
I jumped into the air, and using my ring energy, I grabbed Rainbow Dash's hoof (oh boy, she sure was surprised), boosted, and hit the robot 2 times.

Me: Pretty impressive, isn't it?  
Rainbow Dash: Yeah! Say, what's that blue aura around you when you do that?  
Me: It makes me invincible just from running into robots. Doing the same thing without the blue aura hurts. It's attacking again! Get to the sides!

It attacked 1 more time then there was another launcher, meaning our turn to attack.  
Me: Let's combine our attacks, we will destroy it faster! Give me your hoof, then fly as fast as you can in a short distance!  
I grabbed her hoof, and she flew as fast as she could in a short distance, while I jumped and used Sonic Boost. That was much more effective, and we destroyed it.

(change music to The Star Festival - Super Mario Galaxy)

Me: There's the end of the bridge! And the exit to this place!  
Rainbow Dash: That's... an interesting exit... Turning into werepegasi or werehogs, really unsafe bridges, a lot of robots... Things are getting strange around here!

Me: Heh, no stranger then rescuing genies in magic books, or saving aliens in an interstellar amusement park, I'm more concerned about finding our friends.  
Rainbow Dash: Right. Lets get out of here!

* * *

Back on the surface...

(stop music and play cutscene #3 of Sonic Unleashed)

We were walking along Windmill Coast Street, coming back to the ice-cream shop. It was almost nighttime.  
Chip: Hmmm... Still no luck finding anybody who knows me.  
Me: Don't worry about it. From what I remember about memory loss, It could come back on it's own. Remember anything yet?  
Chip: Hmmm... Nope...  
Me: Oh well...  
The sun was no longer visible, and I felt... strange. Yes, I have seen many strange things before, but this is out of my mind. It was soon unbearable, and Rainbow Dash felt the same thing. That same dark aura that left us this morning came back into us. There was so much of it, it blocked us from vision. When it left, we were back into werehog/werepegasus form.  
Chip: Whoaaaa... Mr. and Ms. Monster Guys are back!  
Rainbow Dash: So when the sun goes down, we turn into... this?!  
Chip: Are you okay, Rainbow Dash?  
Rainbow Dash: I'm fine, we just need to be careful of who sees us like this.

Chip: Guys, guys! Look!

It was that salesman who sold us that ice-cream earlier. Seems he was pretty upset.  
Salesman (crying): It's hopeless. The whole planet has split apart! We're doomed!  
Chip: Mister? Hey mister! Hey, don't cry! Uhh... Ice cream! How about more of this super tasty stuff?  
Salesman: What good is ice cream at a time like this...  
Chip tripped, and the Chocolate Chipped Cream Sundae Supreme ice cream he was holding fell out of his hands, falling to the ground. (Me: Whoops!) I put my hand out as if it could stretch and catch it, when suddenly, my arm stretched and caught it. We were all surprised.

Chip: S-sonic? Your arm just stretched!  
Me: Weird... (stretching my arm, putting the ice cream back in it's holder) but it could be useful!

(cutscene ends, play Apotos Night [Hub World] Sonic Unleashed)

Me: Let's check out other places, and see if we can get the Night Tablet to go to the Night Door.

Rainbow Dash: So, if you can stretch your limbs, than what can I do?  
Me: I don't know, but I guess there's only one way to find out!

* * *

With Luna...

Luna: Hmm... I feel strange... it's as if there is transformations going on...  
Fluttershy: I f-feel strange a-as well...  
Suddenly, that same dark aura that had appeared with Sonic and Rainbow Dash had appeared with Fluttershy, turning her back into Flutterbat.  
Flutterbat: So, when you raise the moon, Luna, I turn into this?!  
Luna: Are you okay?  
Flutterbat: Yes, I'm just afraid of who sees me like this...  
Luna: I would be afraid too. Which reminds me, I should contact Sonic with my magic and see what's going on. _Sonic are you there?  
Me: Yes, Princess Luna. Me and Rainbow Dash just figured out that when you raise the moon, we turn into the werehog or werepegasus.  
Luna: Remember Fluttershy and Flutterbat I told you about earlier?  
Me: Yes.  
Luna: We've figured out the same for Fluttershy, she turns into Flutterbat when I raise the moon as well, still keeping total control of herself, unlike last time.  
Me: Wait, there was a last time?  
Luna: Yes. The first time, she had no control over herself, because she is basically a bat-pony, I guess you can say that. There was also the same dark aura. I remembered that it is from Dark Gaia, and Dark Gaia and it's minions can only move during the nighttime. It must mean why you, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy go into transformation during night.  
Me: Yes, and I also just found out that I can stretch my limbs. Is that strange?  
Luna: Oh no... All of Dark Gaia's minions can stretch their limbs... They can also possess other bodies... I think you and Rainbow Dash are possessed.  
Me: Do you have a way of confirming this is true or not?  
Luna: No, but my sister, Princess Celestia, might. Besides, where are you?  
Me: We just got back in town after beating a giant robot that almost killed us. Why do you ask?  
Luna: Oh for crying out loud, we just left town! Oh boy, time to round everypony back up, we all split up into teams trying to find you two!  
Me: We didn't have enough time to explain last time, but there's actually three of us. When Rainbow Dash and I landed near Apotos after that big laser thing, it seems that I landed on this literal flying squirrel, giving him amnesia. We're trying to get his memory back. By the way, have you seen Dylan and Flash?  
Luna: Unfortunately, no. After Pinkie Pie said we saw two figures fall from the sky, which was apparently you two, they've never been seen since.  
Me: Well, they sure do have my personality. I'm not surprised, seeing as they are my sons. Oh, here's Rainbow Dash. Wait... is that?... Oh hey, it's also my sons, Dylan and Flash!_

Rainbow Dash: Hey Sonic! I've got the Moon Tablet!

Me: Good find, Rainbow Dash! Here, I was talking to Luna, and just met Dylan and Flash again. _Luna, Rainbow Dash found the Moon Tablet for this place!_  
Dylan: Mother of Celestia... Where could Sonic and Rainbow Dash be?  
Rainbow Dash: Excuse me? We're right here!  
Dylan: Ahh! (Flash is laughing because Dylan was surprised, like most siblings do) Oh. Hello? Who are you two?  
Me: _Luna, they don't recognize us. _It's me, Sonic, Sonic the Hedgehog!  
Rainbow Dash: I'm Rainbow Dash. Surely we don't look that different?  
Flash: Sonic doesn't have all this fur, long arms, fangs, a deeper voice, and being a darker shade of blue.  
Dylan: And Rainbow Dash doesn't have batty wings, a deeper voice, and spiked hooves.

_Me: Dylan and Flash don't think it actually is us. _Okay, then if you don't think it really is us, then ask us a question. Something only Sonic can answer correctly.  
Dylan: Then who is my father?  
Me: Me, Sonic the Hedgehog. I am your father from the past, Dylan and Flash.  
Dylan: Dad and Rainbow Dash! That's a new look for you.  
Me: _Luna, they know it's me and Rainbow Dash now. _Yeah, things got pretty ugly when we were with Eggman. He used our Chaos energy to power that big laser thing, turning us into this.

Me: You know, it was kind of rude of you two to leave the ponies back at the starting of the race this morning.  
Dylan: How do you know?  
Me: I'm talking with Princess Luna right now. She's using her magic to speak with me through her thoughts.  
Rainbow Dash: You think you can tell her to contact the other ponies to get over here?  
Me: Sure thing, Rainbow Dash. _Luna, you think you can contact the everypony else to get over here?  
__Luna: Sure thing, Sonic._

* * *

Luna: Okay, I'm done talking with Sonic. We wen't into groups for nothing, Fluttershy; they are back at the town now. Sonic wants me to contact the others to get them back at Apotos.  
Flutterbat: Okay, Princess Luna.  
But suddenly, Princess Luna yelled, scaring Flutterbat. But turning around, Flutterbat saw Luna with forehooves on her forehead. Looking up at Flutterbat, she replied with: Oh, sorry if I scared you. I can't seem to contact anypony, I just wasn't expecting the static. But can I... _Sonic, can you hear me?_

_Me: Yes. That was fairly quick.  
Luna: _Yes I can contact Sonic! _Okay good. I can't seem to contact anypony else, all I get is static. I think it has something to do with Dark Gaia. We'll make our way back to Apotos as fa-_

But Luna was knocked out by one of Dark Gaia's minions!

* * *

(Insert music Pursuit ~ Cornered - Phoenix Wright, Ace Attorny)

_Me: Luna? Luna?! LUNA! _Oh no, I've lost contact with Princess Luna! There's a moon Princess and a bat-pony in trouble!  
Dylan: Bat-pony?  
Me: Let's just say it's Flutterbat.  
Dylan: I think I remember about Flutterbat, but how is she here?  
Me: Fluttershy was effected by Dark Gaia as well as Rainbow and I. She turns into Flutterbat at night like I turn into Sonic the Werehog. The only difference is that now she has total control of herself. Come on, we gotta help them!

* * *

Tails's POV

I was walking along the coastline looking for Sonic and Rainbow Dash, when I suddenly hear screams coming from the forest! It sure doesn't sound like Sonic or Rainbow Dash, though. I flew up into the air, and flew over to the screams as fast as I could. There was a knocked out Flutterbat, a knocked out Princess Luna, and a bunch of weird, blue-outlined, black creatures with red eyes, and were going to take them! I started to attack them, but soon, they were overwhelming me.  
Me: Leave me ALONE!  
Then this weird, dark-blue creature and a weird dark-blue pegasus, along with Dylan and Flash, came and saved me.  
?: Hey Tails!  
Me: Hey Dylan and Flash. Who are the- Sonic? Rainbow Dash?  
Sonic: Finally someone instantly recognizes me, other than Rainbow Dash.  
Me: That's a... new look for you. What happened?  
Sonic: You know me. Never a dull moment.  
Chip: Want some Chocolate?  
Me: Oh um... Thanks.  
Sonic: Well, when Rainbow Dash and I were chasing down Eggman, he trapped us, drained our Chaos energy of our super forms and Chaos Emeralds, used them to power a laser-thing, leaving us like this. We turn into this at nighttime. What are you doing out here?  
Me: That's some story. Anyways,I was walking along the coastline looking for you, when I heard screaming. I flew over here as fast as I could, but I was too late. Princess Luna and Flutterbat are already knocked out. And I bet that you turning into... that... and the planet breaking apart has something related.

Sonic: We need to find Eggman and make him fix this, FAST!  
Me: About that... I know someone who might know something about what's going on here.  
Rainbow Dash: Oh really?  
Me: Professer Pickle, over at Spagonia University. I came to this city also to find some data. If we add that to his research findings, we might be able to get to the bottom of all this.

Sonic: Spagonia, that's a continent over. That'll be an easy jog; if the planet weren't broken apart.  
Me: No problem! My Tornado-1 will get us there in a flash!  
Sonic: Let's get the ponies first, we don't want to just leave them here.  
Me: Right. Let's get moving.

* * *

**That's a wrap for this chapter! God, this took me, like, 3 days. I really like Sonic Unleashed, so that's why I'm doing this. But I know this will be a long story, you should know how long Sonic Unleashed is. I'll be crossing levels from the Wii with Xbox versions into one fanfic. Oh, and some trivia: I already planned my next Dylan the Hegasus fanfic. The thing is, it takes place after the end of this story. But until next chapter, see you around later!**


	5. The Egg Beetle and a Surprise! Ch: 5

**Hello again guys and girls, I have a predicament of Writer's Block, so it took much longer than it needed. I am now not doing the play script style thing. I have been given advice. Also, I have been reading some fanfics, and thought of something. What if I do a new story, it won't be a Dylan the Hegasus series or have OC, but it having Sonic and friends turn into ponies? Yeah, so unoriginal. But i've been wanting to do one of those kind of stories, so what do you think if I do one? I promise it will be good. But, then I will be working on 3 stories at once... Decisions, decisions... Oh, and before I forget, there is very slight romance, but there will be romance soon. But anyways, hope you enjoy another chapter of the Dylan the Hegasus series! See you later!**

* * *

(Sonic's POV)

(insert music Collision Chaos Good Future [JPN/PAL] Sonic CD)

Tails came into the room and said "Sonic, it's time you should wake up. It's almost 11:00."

"I didn't even sleep..." I yawned.  
"Umm... Sonic, are you sure you shouldn't have had your medicine? You had a bad fever."  
Okay, maybe I should've had my medicine.

"Shut up..."  
"Anyways, I'm making breakfast. Come in a few minutes.

After a few minutes, I came out of my room and sat down at the table to eat some pancakes. I was out of energy, so I was really tired, yet I couldn't sleep. Putting my hand on my headache, I lazily ate my pancakes.  
"Yeah, you should've had your medicine."  
"Tails... Don't get on my bad side." I growled.  
"I should probably shut the fuck up now."

I also had some orange juice, but it didn't help. When I was done with breakfast, I walked outside, out the shack that Tails and I made. Rainbow Dash was sleeping on a nearby cloud. "Tails, you know I can just go super to fly up there, right? Sure, it takes energy, but I feel like pranking people, or in this case, ponies. And besides, I can't wait to see Rainbow Dash's face when she thinks we have all the Chaos Emeralds." "Nah, I wan't to play it safe here" "Okay, fine..."

"This run might help me be ready for today." I said. After Tails woke up Rainbow Dash, we had a little chat on the way, because we were bored, "After using the Chaos Emeralds 50 times and counting, you kinda become an embodiment of Chaos. That means that with enough training, you can go super without the Chaos Emeralds, but it takes your own energy. With each Chaos Emerald you have, you will use less of your own energy, but with all seven, you don't actually use any of your own energy. And plus, you can do things that you couldn't do before, like being able to use a loud voice which makes animals that are embodiments of Chaos do your commands, but only had a chance to do it once. I think I also told you about my Hyper form, right?"

"No..." Replied a confused Rainbow Dash. "A Hyper form is much more powerful than a Super form, and it needs the Master Emerald. Like I said, it is guarded by my friend Knuckles, back in my world. Unfortunately, I can't go Hyper without the Master Emerald. It makes me invincible to everything, and I can easily go past the speed of light. Oh, and I know you will like this one. Instead of being yellow, my hyper form makes me flash all the colors of the rainbow." I grinned when I said "rainbow," and saw Rainbow Dash grin as well. "But, I don't really get the chance to do so, as for Knuckles is always guarding it, or restoring it. Only used the Hyper form once"

"We're here!" Said Tails. "I guess that they should be out of the hospital any time now." As if on que, Fluttershy and the others came out, everypony fully healed. "Well, look at the timing. I guess we are all ready to go now!" I said. "Leave it to you, Tails! Let's get going!" But then I heard a voice that nobody else heard, that spoke the words "Thank god that pink mare is gone!..."

* * *

Tails made some adjustments to the Tornado-1 overnight, so the non-flyers feel more comfortable about not falling off. "Who's this little guy?" asked Celestia, glancing at Chip. "I chatted with Luna with, well, magic, so she already knows, but his name is Chip. At least, that's what we call him. He has amnesia, I must have landed on him when I plummeted to the ground with Rainbow Dash." I explained. "We're trying to restore his memory. Being who I am, I just couldn't leave him behind."

"Do you like flying like this, Sonic?" Asked Tails. Instead of laying down on the wing of the plane or behind Tails, I was standing, holding on to what looks like a slingshot at first, but it is a weapon to summon and shoot electric balls. "Not too shabby! How did you even do this electric thing, Tails?" Glancing at Twilight, Tails replied "With a help of magic from a certain unicorn, that's all. The professor's just a hop and a skip with... What's that approaching?"

(insert music You Can Do Anything Remix - by HyperShan3)

Suddenly, a bunch of robots appeared. "Here comes the parade!" I shouted. Piping in, Tails yelled "Leave it to me, Sonic! Tornado... Battle mode, engaged!" Suddenly, the wings flew into the plane, and out came 4 wings going diagonal. A jet appeared on the back; the back of the plane (where I was standing) adjusted to a higher position, and we boosted off. "We might get hit! Fluttershy, why don't you hop on the plane? Knowing you, you're probably scared. You'll have less of a chance getting hit." "T-thanks, Sonic." Fluttershy whispered. Robots kept flying at us, but we (Twilight and Rainbow Dash were helping) hit them down.

Soon, something appeared under us! "Wha- what is that thing?" I pointed under us. Nobody needed to look down, as for it flew infront of us, not directly in-front; yet. It seemed to be a huge robot! "Nwaah ha ha ha!" a familiar voice evilly laughed. "Dr. Eggman!" "Prepare to be sunk, Sonic and friends!" "That's a nice pot you got there, Eggman!" As it flew up, a robot voice was heard. "Remember Doctor, it is not complete. Handle it gently." "Seems like Egghead has been doing some shoddy work." I commented. "Looks like we will have to beat that thing to get past!" Tails said. "Princesses, I am honestly a bit worried about you two getting hit, but if you want to stay, fine by me."

Suddenly, Eggman shouted "Go! Fire all weapons!" The aircraft carrier part released a bunch of robots; shot a bunch of missles; and even shot guns at us; and that's where I saw my chance. "Now I am really worried... Attack where I am! Inside the aircraft carrier!" I fired shots into the aircraft carrier before it could close. It blew up on the insides a little bit, then flew away to launch more robots. "Just keep defending, and shoot in the aircraft carrier!" I yelled. We repeated this strategy three more times, each time getting harder, each time hitting harder. **(****Author's Note: Like I said, I got Writer's Block while doing this, I really wanted to rush to when the action happens in this story. Sorry if you wanted this scene to be good.)** Finally, the Egg Cauldron exploded, falling into the ocean. "Uh-oh. That might cause a few giant waves..." Tails commented. "How does Eggman do this stuff? He's only been here for 3 days, and he already built THAT!? Hmm, but then again, the robotic voice said that it wasn't even complete..." I wondered out-loud. "First, 50 huge metal ships, then that huge thing in 3 days?..." "...Sonic?" "Huh?" I asked, blinking. "Did I just say all of that?" "Yes!" Shouted the Mane Six and Tails, leaving an embarrassed hedgehog.**  
**

(Music ends)

* * *

As we walked into Spagonia, there were welcoming faces all along the streets. Sure, they may have seen strange things in there lives, but a walking and talking hedgehog, and a walking, talking, two-tailed fox, that came in with the princesses? Just hearing only about that sounds... strange. But only if you didn't know they were hero's and didn't hear about the hero's journeys.

(insert music Route 201 [Anime] - Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum)

These new-comer heros were none other than Sonic the Hedgehog and Miles "Tails" Prower. Everybody just calls him Tails. But you already know about them. If you didn't, why would you be reading this story? These two heros were walking down the street with the Princesses and the Mane Six. They were visiting Professor Pickle's lab, at the Spagonia University. They found the lab, only to find the Professor gone, the lab is a mess, and the Professor's assistant alone.

(music Victory Road [Hoenn] Pokemon {Anime})

"What!?" Tails said, nearly shouting. "Professor Pickle's been kidnapped?!" "It was a little bit before the tremors hit..." Explained the assistant. "This old man showed up... With a... And a... And a whole pack of robots! They carried poor professor off, lab data and all." "It can't be..." Tails said with disappointment in his voice. "That sure sounds like Eggman!" I said. "What a horrible thing to do!" Chip spoke up. "We gotta help that professor out, and fast! If he got kidnapped that long ago, he's got to be very hungry by now! And- and if I was that hungry, I-I don't know how long I would last! I'd rather be dead!" When Chip finished, he fake fainted, and showed a fake ghost of him, realizing what he'd done, floating back into his body. I chuckled at this.

_This Chip guy sure likes food._ Celestia thought."I-I'm sure Eggman is feeding him. Not even he's that cruel." Tails squeaked. "Okay, let's go and find the professor!"

* * *

(change music Pokemon, I Choose You! - Pokemon [Anime] {Why so much Anime? The Pokemon Anime music is good!})

I decided to walk around with Rainbow Dash to get some information on where to go next. We soon found a little girl named Ippolita. "Have you seen a professor leave Spagonia?" "Professor? Yeah, I saw a professor. He was flying to Mazuri. And there were tons of machine monsters, too! But I don't have time to chat. Gotta go! See ya!" "Well, she took off fast. At least we know where he is now. Let's go back with our group." I said. "Okay!" We blasted off to our group, where Tails was fixing the Tornado-1. It took a beating during the flight to Spagonia. "Wow, back so soon?" Tails asked. "Need I remind you who we are? We are the fastest things alive, Tails. Don't forget that." "Yeah, so do you know where the Professor is?" Tails asked. "Yup! The citizens have seen him taken to Mazuri." "All right, let's head out! I just finished tuning up the Tornado here!" "Okay, let's go!"

* * *

"Wow, that was a long flight! Surprised I didn't run out of fuel." It was such a long flight to the point of where Luna had to raise the moon, turning me, Rainbow Dash, and Fluttershy into you know what. We visited the Hunter's Home, the Shop, the Holy Tree, AND the Lookout Tower, but nobody was there! "The middle of the night, and not a soul in sight. It's kinda lonely, huh?" "I gotta admit, this is pretty strange." I said. Suddenly, Chip shouted "Hey, isn't that the hole Tails was talking about?" He pointed towards in-between a citizen's house and the Shop. We ran into the hole, and seeing as we are like this, we couldn't really go faster than what we could. Running into the hole, it looks like something Eggman would build, with the metal and all, but pretty fancy for an evil egg. There was... "Professor Pickle!" Tails shouted. "Are you all right? We got here as fast as we could!" But the Professor didn't react. He just sat there, looking at something in his hand. Tails flew up to his seat, knocking on the window with a "Professor?"

They got the reply of "How dare they call this culinary concoction food?! Look here, do you see this sorry excuse for a sandwich? The bread should be no less than 3/4 of an inch thick. Upon it, one tablespoon of mayonnaise and a pinch of black pepper. The contents: FRESH cucumber, sliced THINLY, if you please! Am I quite right, Tails?" Chip then said "I know I learned something today!" "P-professor..." Tails spoke up. It's good to see you haven't changed!" "But tell me, what brings you here? The menu is hardly worth the trip, if you ask me." Professor Pickle asked, cluelessly. "N-no professor, we came here to rescue you!" Tails said, flying towards a big button, lowering Professor Pickle to the ground. "Oh? Oh! I see, how rude of me. Right then, first things first! It's about time someone taught the chef here how to make a proper sandwich." "You can file a complaint later, Professor!" Tails with slight panic in his voice. "Let's get out of here, before Eggman's welcoming committee shows up." I said. "Oh, yes. Quite. But let us first collect the contents of that vault before departing." Replied Professor Pickle in his british accent. "I got this!" I said. Powering up my arm, I stretched it and punched the iron vault from afar, breaking it off it's hinges. "Note to self, my fist is very powerful." I muttered. Tails flew in, and came out with a scroll. "Ah yes, those documents are our only hope for surviving this crisis. Let's go, there's no time to lose. I'm half-starved after being fed nothing but those terrible sandwiches!" "Wan't some chocolate, Professor?" Chip said, pulling chocolate out of nowhere. "My my! Don't mind if I do!" Tails and I shrugged, "Another note to self, Chip sure likes his chocolate." I commented. "Let's go now."

* * *

(music ends)

Back at Professor Pickle's lab in Spagonia...

"These ancient documents are known as the Gaia Manuscripts. They tell the legend of the disaster that befell out planet some tens of thousands of years ago." Professor Pickle explained. "A disaster?" Tails asked. "Quite. And according to the Gaia Manuscripts, this isn't the first time the planet has broken apart into peices. "Whoa..." "The cause lies at the very core of the planet. All the phenomena we've witnessed are the direct result of one creature- the hyper-energy organism spawned at the planet's core, Dark Gaia." "So how do we stop this Dark Gaia and put the world back together?" Tails asked. "Luckily, Dark Gaia has yet to be fully reborn. We most likely have Dr. Eggman's pre-mature wake-up call to thank for that. If we act now, we may be able to restore this planet, by returning power to the Chaos Emeralds." As the Professor said that, I pulled out one of the drained Chaos Emeralds. "Sonic, you must travel to each of the temples listed in the Gaia Manuscripts. The planet's power will restore power to the Chaos Emeralds, and in return, the Chaos Emeralds will restore power to the planet and help it heal naturally. From my results of deciphering the Gaia Manuscripts, there seems to be a temple in Mazuri. Head back there, find that temple. With Dark Gaia unstable, we can get the upper hand, or hoof! Off to Mazuri!

* * *

Back in Mazuri...

We rested up, and headed off to Mazuri. Seems like going from Werehog or back to normal heals your wounds in an instant. We just got there, when Chip shouted "Sonic! Some weird guy with a mustache is causing a panic! Wait... is that Eggman?"

(insert music E.G.G.M.A.N - Sonic Adventure 2)

Eggman had 4 Egg Robos and is trying to get information. Then one citizen shouted "Wh-who are you?!" "Oh, ho ho ho ho! Fear not, my good villagers! if you all behave, I won't have to do anything nasty. All you need to do is tell me where the temple of Gaia is." Then another citizen, sounds younger, shouted "We're not telling you anything!" And threw a rock at Eggman's head. A direct hit. Seems super effective! "So, you dare to defy me, do you?" Then suddenly, two blue blurs zoomed in and took out all the Egg Robos! "S-sonic!" Eggman stuttered. "Yo Eggman!" I shouted. "Thanks for that little skydiving adventure the other day!" "I should've known you would still be alive, you stubborn little hedgehog!" "What are you doing out here?" I questioned. "I see no reason to tell you! In any case, I'm busy. Farewell!" Eggman then flew off on his Egg Carrier. "Wha-? Hey! Wait! That's playin' dirty! Come baaaaaaack!" "We can't let him get away! He must be after what we are after!" Rainbow Dash shouted. "Is everyone here all right?" I asked. That sounded like a yes.

(insert music Gaia Gate - Sonic Unleashed)

We went to the Holy Tree, and the village elder was there. He gave us the Planet Tablet, to get to the Gaia Gate from the Gaia Temple. We entered the Gaia Temple, and we knew something was strange when Rainbow Dash, Fluttershy and I turned into you know what. "What the? It's still day time!..." I sputtered. "It's probably because of the lighting in the Gaia Temple" Celestia said. It was true, the lighting was dark, but still light enough to see everywhere. There was also a strange door, it had no sun, no moon, but a star. "I think that's the door to the Gaia Gate!" Chip said. "Only one way to find out!" I yelled, stretching my arms over to the door, flinging towards it, opening it and running in without another word being said; being the Sonic I am.

* * *

I ran on, on a giant tree, with some connecting bridges. Since it was still daytime, I went back to my normal self. Rainbow Dash caught up to me, along with Chip holding on for dear life. "Don't you two ever get tired of changing all the time?" Asked Chip. "Nah, it doesn't really effect us." Then we saw a huge robot and Dr. Eggman flying in-front of us, not knowing we were here. We ran/flew up to him, and I said "Eggman! Think you can easily get away easily?" "Grrr, how did you get here so quickly?" "Need we remind you who we are? We are the fastest things alive, you know." "No matter, for your road ends here!" Eggman flew in front of us, with the robot, and we stopped running/flying. "Behold, my new power! 'Egg Beetle', GO!"

(insert music Batty (Eggman Boss Remix) - KingSpartaX37)

We started moving, and Eggman threw moving death boxes at us. He then charged up his big beetle claws, and that's where I saw my chance. I jumped and boost attacked at the cockpit, at the end of those huge ass beetle claws. Rainbow Dash saw this, and joined in attacking the next chance. Eggman then flew off to the side, and shot missles at us. Then he used charged the big beetle claws again, making us have to avoid them. He then flew in front of us to charge those claws again, and attacked again. We then exited the small moving space, with more room to move around. Shooting the death boxes again, I got hit by one of them, losing some of my ring energy. "Sonic!" Rainbow Dash yelled. "I'm okay! Don't worry too much!" I quickly recovered, and Eggman charged up those claws again. I jumped into the air, with a new tactic. "Those hind-hooves look real strong. Think you can kick me at him?" "Sure?" I charged up a spindash, and when I yelled "NOW!" Rainbow Dash kicked me, hitting the weak spot, but I got launched off of a landing platform.

Before Rainbow Dash could even react, I got picked up. "Thanks, Fluttershy!" "Y-y-your welcome. I-i just wanted to help." "Heh heh, it's okay." I replied. Fluttershy tossed me back into the fight, quite literally. When she tossed me, the Egg Beetle was in front of me, so I used it to attack again. However, that was a bad idea to attack there, as it let out something that shouldn't have. A weird black substance came out, it landing on us three. It seemed to turn us back into our night forms. "Oh boy! Less running, get punching!" I growled, literally. Becoming a werehog, Flutterbat lifted me up into the air, allowing me to jump onto the Egg Beetle, punching it a few times until it launched me off.

(insert music Purple Comet - Super Mario Galaxy)

A robotic voice said "Warning, low health. It is advised you start running." "Oh, I better run!" The Egg Beetle sped off, but wasn't fast enough for me. I stretched my arms, and it got damaged even more, where the missles came off. "Warning, very low health. It is advised you start panicking." said the same robotic voice. It sped off, leaving us in the smoke. "Rainbow Dash, can you do me a favor?" She questioned this, but then I grabbed her, and caught a nearby part of the path in front of Eggman. I flung ourselves over there like I used a grappling hook. "Show him what you've got." "Agh!" Rainbow Dash, fell to the ground, her head aching in pain. Suddenly, Eggman came around the corner, and saw Rainbow Dash in pain. He flew over to attack, but then, a huge magical beam shot out at Eggman! "Auuugh!" was the last thing we heard Eggman say, for now, as the Egg Beetle exploded, launching Eggman away. Looking back at where the magic came from, it appeared that Rainbow Dash turned into an alicorn! (**BEFORE YOU EVEN COMPLAIN IN THE REVIEWS, SHE'S NOT A PRINCESS**)

"Wow..." Was the only thing Rainbow Dash could say after I explained the situation. Suddenly, the effects of the black substance wore off, turning us back to our normal selves, meaning Rainbow Dash wasn't an alicorn anymore. "So, I can stretch my limbs, and you can use magic. This will be an interesting adventure! Sure different from going into books, or going into a medieval world doing knight training with the Knights of the Round Table." I said. Before Rainbow Dash could reply, "Hey! Look!" said a familiar voice.

(change music Gaia Gate - Sonic Unleashed)

Chip had appeared, and he pointed down at a huge structure. "Wow! That must be the Gaia Gate!" I jumped down into it, Chip and Rainbow Dash following. We entered, and Chip was the first to see it. "Hey, what is that?" We soon saw it as well, and Chip was staring down into it. "Hey, what does this do?" "Chip, wait! That could be a trap!" But Chip didn't listen. He reached down into it, and it suddenly glowed. Surprised by this, he ran back behind me. Then the cube inside the thing with the hole in it rose up. Slowly, I walked towards it, getting an idea. I took out a drained Chaos Emerald, and set it in the hole. It glowed even brighter, and the green Chaos Emerald was brought back to life! As I reached out to it, the ground started to shake! After a little bit, the shaking ended, and the Chaos Emerald slowly fell. "One emerald down, 6 to go!" I shouted. Then everybody else came in, Tails saying "Sonic, Rainbow Dash! Good news! The planet! One of the broken pieces of the planet moved back into place!" "All right! Nice job!" I high-fived Rainbow Dash. "Take a look!" Tails said, showing the Miles Electric. It showed the Planet piece going back into place. "Sweet!" I said. "At this rate, you'll have the planet piece back in no time, you two!" _I wish it literally was no time._ I thought. "A planet-sized jigsaw puzzle? Sounds like a great excuse to see the world!" I said. "Let's head back to Spagonia. The professor knows where to go next!" Chip said.

"During that robot lint shaver battle, we discovered something. When I learned about my limb stretching thing, I felt like it was just coincidence. But that's when it hit me. I wasn't able to do that earlier, just before we skydived down to the planet; so my theory is that I learnt it when the time was right. Then, that's when it hit Rainbow Dash. She just discovered her new power, and it was when the time was right. Let's just walk back into the Gaia Temple." I said. "Oh, and look at my head when we do." Rainbow Dash said.

We walked back in, Rainbow Dash going in first. She went back into her transformation, turning her back into an were-alicorn. "Pretty cool, huh?" "You see, how she found out is how the battle ended, Eggman came up to us in that lint shaver, when a strange, purple bolt of magic blew up the Egg Beetle. Anybody or anypony who knows about Twilight would automatically assume it was her, but it wasn't. I looked back at Rainbow Dash to see her like she is now." I explained.

"But wait, how did you turn into that? It wasn't night." Tails asked. "And that's the strange part, brother. When we were attacking the lint shaver, I hit something I wasn't supposed to, releasing a strange black substance. It landed on us, giving the temporary effects as if it was nighttime. I don't know why it did that, and I don't even know what it is. But what gets me thinking is why Eggman has it!" I explained. "Interesting... I'll have to look up on that when I have the chance." Twilight said.

"Let's get this world tour on the road!" Chip said.

* * *

**Phew! Finally done with this chapt- Nope! Just kidding! The chapter doesn't end here... Here is an exert of where my OC Dylan and Flash has been this whole time, seeing as they didn't make an appearance yet.**

* * *

(Dylan's POV)

"You know, I kinda want to explore this world. Meet new people, and see the world." Flash said. "Although as good as this sounds, we need to stick with our da- Yeah, let's go on an adventure! We can call this adventure: Dylan the Hedgeus Unleashed: My Life!" "Umm... that IS the name of THIS story..." Said Flash with a strange look. "Really?!" Flash facepalmed. Flash then perked up, replying with "How about we make our own story! Just you and me! No Sonic, no Rainbow Dash, nobody else. Just you and me. We can make it a spinoff series of what happens when we don't appear in a chapter!" "That's a great idea! I mean, we don't just want to leave our fans hanging when we disappear." "Dylan, do you feel like you are being watched? Because I feel like it." "Strange... Hey! We're being stalked! Get outta here!"

"Oh crap!" "Look at the time, we gotta go!" "Oh no you don't!" I tackled the stalkers down, and tied them up to the wall. "We can do this the easy way, or the hard way. Why were you stalking us?" "We were getting your information for the story." After a few minutes, I said "Lies. Who are you?" "I'm Ruby, but you can call me 'Omega'." Said the red hedgicorn. "And you are?" "I am Sapphire, but you can call me 'Alpha'." Said the blue hedgicorn. "Who are you?" We looked at each-other, feeling like we've met them before. "Hey! Answer us!" "Huh? Oh. I'm Dylan, and this is Flash." Omega and Alpha look at each-other, feeling like they've been best friends before the disaster. "Ruby? Sapphire? I feel like we've met before..." I said. "And I feel like we've been best friends, and that we just had a friend reunion!" "It's so good to see you two!" I untied the two hedgicorn. "How did you survive that disaster?"

"Magic. Well, we are hedgicorn, hybrid of hedgehog and unicorn. Actually, do you remember how we met?" "Sadly, no..." "Well, it started off one day, when we were very young. We tried learning teleportation spells, but it didn't go out as planned. It seemed like we landed in an alternate dimension, where our father actually married somepony else." "Who was your father?" "Sonic." "That's our father, at least in this dimension. Do you remember your mother?" They actually paused for a bit. "Twilight Sparkle." We actually looked at each-other, before saying "Interesting... Do you remember who our mother is? We kinda lost memory when we traveled back in time from the disaster." "Hmm... I can't say we do. However, I do know somebody who might help you." "Who?" Flash asked. "Why don't you go and get help from Rainbow Dash?"

* * *

**Phew! Finally done with this chapter! I just couldn't make the Egg Beetle boss repeat itself, so I decided to mix things up a bit with the black substance. Saying this for the third time, I had writer's block doing this chapter, so I got... creative. Anyways, I hope you all had a good time, and I'll see you all later!**


	6. Taking a break Party with Pinkie! Ch: 6

**Hello, welcome boys, girls, colts, and mares, I have a party to type, so I've got no time to waste! This is a different kind of chapter, as our heros take a break from their adventures. I hope you enjoy this style of chapter; no adventure, all fun! Two new OC have been added in the previous chapter, so here is some information about them.**

**"Omega" Ruby: A red Hedgicorn, born in an alternate dimension also from the future, that was friends with Dylan and Flash, and they just reunited.  
"Alpha" Sapphire: A blue Hedgicorn that is Ruby's brother. **

**See you later. Time to see what Pinkie Pie's up to...**

* * *

(insert music The Sun Rises - Okami)

(Sonic's POV)

"You know, Pinkie Pie still has to throw Tails and I a welcoming party." I said, obviously wanting a break from adventure. We just walked out of the Gaia Temple. Being met by the sun, we (Don't forget, Rainbow Dash and Fluttershy) went back to our normal forms.  
"Oh my Celestia you are right! I still need to throw a welcoming party! How could I forget!?" Pinkie Pie popped out of nowhere. "Sorry Pinkie Pie, but now's not the time. We've got work to do." Celestia giggled.  
"Aww..."  
"Where did she come from?!" I wondered out loud.  
"Don't question it. She _is _Pinkie Pie, after all." Twilight replied.  
"Say, with all this commotion going on, I forgot where we should go next. Let's head back to Spagonia and see the Professor!" Chip said. "Good idea, Chip." Tails said.

* * *

We had finally landed back in Spagonia. The time came to where Luna had to raise the moon when we got here. We were walking down to the Professor, when suddenly, a voice familiar to Tails and I shouted "Found you, Sonic!" Amy (How did she get here?) ran up and hugged me. Unexpecting this, I replied with a deep "Gah?!" since I _was _a werehog. "Aww, Sonic! I've been looking for you forEVER!" "H-hey, lemme go!" I replied.  
"Heh heh, you're crazy if you think you can get away from Amy Rose and... Umm... Who are you?" Amy stepped back, thinking I wasn't Sonic.

(music ends)

"Oh my gosh! I am SO sorry! I just completely mistook you for someone else! That is SO strange. I could have SWORN it was just him... Anyway, I'm REALLY sorry. See ya later!" Amy ran away.  
"Well THAT was weird" Chip commented. "How come that girl didn't know it was you, Sonic? Tails instantly recognized you. I mean, I guess you ARE kinda... (creating a circle with his hands) You know, and uh... (making fake fangs) These guys."  
Taking offence, I sighed and started walking away. "Oh, ah... I mean... D-d-don't worry! Hey! You only LOOK really scary, Sonic. Inside you're the same as ever. I guarantee it! Okay? Soniiic! Cheer up! Uhh, chocolate! Want some chocolate?!" I walked away without a comment, or even reacting.

* * *

The ponies finally got me convinced to come along with them, but I still wasn't happy. We decided to get some information first, so for starters, we went to the main street, but nobody was there. Going to the back alley, we met Professor Pickle's assistant, who seemed to be in a bad mood. "Rrrgh... Grrrgh... You got a problem!? *gasp* *pant* I'm not how I was this afternoon? I don't even know you, kids! You're getting on my nerves! Get lost, punks! *gasp* *pant*"  
"Wow, he woke up on the wrong side of the bed." I said, stating the obvious.

We went to Baker Street, and saw Denise the baker in a bad mood as well, but in a different way. "Nights have been wild lately. Usually decent people act strangely. You be careful out there, especially after dark."

We then finally went back to the Pickle Lab, and saw Professor Pickle in a perfectly good mood, while Tails seemed to be working on something. "Welcome back, Sonic! Tails filled me in on your adventures."  
"We saw your assistant in an awfully bad mood in the Back Alley."  
"Hmm, I see... Clearly, he has fallen prey to Dark Gaia's influence. I suspected something like this might happen to him. According to the Gaia Manuscripts, Dark Gaia is empowered at night. It negatively effects the deepest, darkest parts of the heart. I must do something immediately to assist my assistant... The data shows several entrances to the Gaia Temple. I just need a little more time to complete my research. Please make a habit of stopping by to see me. Tails will be staying here unless necessary.

"As I said, I need to do a bit more research; so I don't know where the next temple is. Why don't you make yourselves at home, or explore this place." Popping out of nowhere again, Pinkie Pie asked "Is there a dance party somewhere?" "Actually, there is. It's right down the corner, in front of Denise's Bakery. I, guess that's a way of using your free time from adventure." "YaHOO! I can finally throw my welcoming party to Sonic and Tails!" Pinkie Pie exclaimed as she bolted out the door. "She's just never out of energy..." Rainbow Dash commented. " "I guess we should all go as well." I said. "We don't want to keep the party pony waiting for the party, now do we?" Everypony nodded. "Tails, I think it time you should take a break as well, this party is for the both of us, remember?" I said. "Okay, I guess I'll come."

* * *

(insert music Rock That Beat - The Highstreet Allstars [Told you I would use this song again])

The party has started; there was music, a dance floor and everything! Our DJ is our friendly neighborhood Vinyl Scratch (what a surprise...) who just so happened to be taking a world tour, being in Spagonia. We asked if there would be low lights first, though. We didn't want to scare everypony off with our transformations. That was easily fixed, though. We started off with the classic food and drinks, and made sure we didn't get ourselves full so we could dance.  
"I kinda wish I had a chili dog right now..."  
"What's a chili dog?" Is what the usual pony said.  
"It's my favorite food. It includes a number of ingredients, but the best part is, personally, the meat." Most of the ponies made disgusted faces at that; they weren't meat eaters.

After we ate, we just talked until the dance started. It started out with a pretty funky song called Rock That Beat. We could also request songs, if we really wanted to. Then, a pretty cool song (about 20% cooler than all the others) just played on, and I just had to dance.

(change music Sonic 2 Special Stage Dance Remix - by JemenJ)

Waiting for an opening for an awesome entrance, I ran and jumped into the opening, and started breakdancing. A few seconds later, other ponies joined in, including Pinkie Pie. I don't know how she knew my dance moves, (but then again, she _is _Pinkie Pie) but she copied them at the same time I did. We made a pretty awesome scene in a pony's party history. We then ended our little dance duo, ending up on a hand/hoof stand, both feet/hind-hooves in the air, with one hand/fore-hoof touching a foot/hind-hoof. At the same time, the music ended, and we got a round of applause. Even Rainbow Dash applauded. But what got me thinking is that she applauded the most... We walked out of the dance area, and got applauded (again) by the Mane Six (err, Mane Five, since Pinkie Pie was dancing).

(That is your que to end the music)

"Wow, Sonic, I would never expected you liked to party!" "Well, when I say 'Let's get this party started!' I do mean it!" I replied.  
"Ah must say, y'all got a good sense o' party." (Guess who said that and you get a cookie)  
"That was absolutely _wonderful!_"  
Also, they never seen Pinkie Pie dance like that before. "Do they have karaoke?" I asked to nobody specifically. "In fact I do. By the way, that was quite the performance you put up there, you two." Vinyl Scratch had walked up to congratulate Pinkie Pie and I. "I have His World..." "Wait. His World?! I love that song! I want to sing it." I interrupted. "Then I guess it's settled."

"Okay, we are gonna be doing something different. Here we have karaoke, and we already have a volunteer: the one, and only, Sonic the Hedgehog!" Vinyl announced.

(play His World - Sonic the Hedgehog 2006)

The curtains were pulled, revealing nobody, giving the Mane Six deja vu; and His World (instrumental) started playing. When the singing part was about to come, I dropped down from the ceiling, and started singing. (_**Text in ( ) are also sang by Sonic.**_)

**Lyrics**

**C'mon and light the fuse, he's a rocket and he's ready to go! 'Cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow!  
**

**He's got the dope sounds pumpin' in a stereo (-eo!). Kickin' your ass... putting on a show!**

This surprised everyone. Not only he's an adventurous with a sense of humor, has lots of friends, and really fast, but he likes to party, and he's a great singer.

**Go on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest. And if you put the time in, he'll put you to the test!**

**He's like the runnin' man, in his world more is less. And if you wanna test him bring your best.**

**Don't make me spell it out, bring your best!**

**In this world (His world!) where life is strong. In this world (His world!) life's an open book! ****In this world (His world!) where compromise does not exist!**

Rainbow Dash was amazed. She was crying in joy. She even felt her wings open. She flew up, and knocked me over (completely on my back, a few feet away from the microphone) and started singing the song; surprising everyone. (_**text in ( ) are now only sang by Sonic.**_) I never meant this to be a duo, but I went with the flow.

**In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!**

**In this world (His world!) where one is all! In this world (His world!) never fear the fall! In this world (His world!) where compromise does not exist!**

**In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!**

**Runnin' it back again, well what'dja expect? Comin' out to win ten out of ten, got a real tough neck.**

**Slides up it's slippery, straps on his shoes. 'Cause he's the best there ever was, haven't you heard the news?**

**Intergalactic continental champ, running things. Hyperactive instrumental and pulling strings.****  
**

**He's just the one who understands when the tides swing, so he's breaking down doors, never following.**

Nopony knew that Rainbow Dash liked singing; and everyone was surprised at her beautiful singing.

**(Sonic is now singing)**

**C'mon and psyche yourself up, 'cause it's time to play. Bounce to the beats and the rocks, 'cause they're here to stay!**

**The one and only never bored man living the day, rolling up, coming fast, and he'll blow you away!**

**Because the pressures of this world they can take their toll. And it's tough to get away when they take their hold.**

**The only way to break free is to break the mold. You can't stop now, lock n' load. Don't stop now, c'mon, let's rock n' roll!**

**(Rainbow Dash sings, text in ( ) are sang by Sonic)**

**In this world (His world! Gotta make your own way!) where life is strong! In this world (His world! Life is just a game you play!) life's an open book!**

**In this world (His world! Nothing's forever here to stay!) where compromise does not exist!**

**In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest! In this world (His world! Gotta make your own way!) where one is all! In this world (His world! Life is just a game you play) never fear the fall!**

**In this world (His world! Nothing's forever here to stay!) where compromise does not exist! In his world of worlds, every step meets the rest!**

**(Instrumental)**

**(Sonic sings, text in ( ) are sang by Rainbow Dash)**

******C'mon and light the fuse, he's a rocket and he's ready to go! 'Cause now the countdown has started and he's ready to blow! (To blow... to blow... In his world...! Where one is all!)**

**********Intergalactic continental champ, running things. Hyperactive instrumental with pulling strings. (In his world...! Never fear the fall! In his world...!)**

**************The only way to break free is to break the mold. You can't stop now, lock n' load. I said you can't stop now, lock n' load! (His world...!) **

**************(Sonic and Rainbow Dash sings)**

******************Don't stop now, c'mon and rock n' roll!**

We finished the song, and everybody cheered or clapped.

* * *

(music Route 201 [Night] - Pokemon Diamond/Pearl/Platinum)

The party has ended, and we walked back to the professor.

"You are quite the party-er, Sonic!"  
"I never knew you were a good singer!"  
These were just some of the comments. I could only reply with "I have much more to me than what meets the eye."

Walking into the lab, Professor Pickle greeted us back. "I have finally found out where the next temple is. You will have to go to Holoska."

* * *

**Thank you for the views, and I thank you in return. Just seeing your reviews motivates me to make more, and even write 3 stories at once. I hope you enjoyed this chapter, and I'll see you later. Oh, and here are some references found in the chapter.**

**The Mane Six got deja vu, because they remembered the Summer Sun Festival episode in MLP FIM Season 1.**

**Can you find the rest (if any?)**

**See you all later!**


	7. Storytime in Holoska Ch: 7

**I just did double Dylan Generations chapters. I hope you do like both series, and I feel like rushing to get the Generations done since it's shorter than Unleashed. But then again, Unleashed has a really good ending...**

**I kept having derps, removing a lot of work. I really got frustrated, especially with this stupid space bar.**

**I just watched Equestria Girls... Please, Go- I-uh I mean Celestia kill me...**

**Last episode, our heroes took a break from adventure; and Pinkie Pie successfully threw a welcoming party for Sonic, Tails, Dylan and Flash. Sonic shows off some moves, and danced with Pinkie Pie and many others. Sonic (and surprisingly Rainbow Dash) sang His World; getting everybody else suspicious on Rainbow Dash if she actually loves Sonic (because this takes place before Dylan Generations).**

**This episode, our heroes will be travelling through the harsh and cold land of Holoska, and find some neat things on the way. Brr, and I just got done with an ice chapter, too...**

* * *

_Chapter 7: Storytime in Holoska_

(Sonic's POV)

"Holoska?!" The Mane Six shouted. "Yes, you might want to consider making campfires there; it is a very cold place, after all." Professor Pickle briefly explained. "Well, what are we waiting for? We can't just stand here, worrying about how cold it will be. The sooner we find the place, the better." I said. "Right." Everybody said. "That's Sonic for you, speeding ahead into action." Tails said.

* * *

(insert music Wedded Bliss OST - Doctor Who season 5)

We went for another plane ride, but I was deep in thought. How did Amy get here? How did she not recognize me? But I was soon interrupted from these thoughts from Pinkie Pie, who could not shut up, and Tails. "Sonic! We made it to Holoska!" He shouted over the plane and wind rushing on your face. "Good!" I said. "Reminds me of a continent back on our planet called Antartica; it is a literal iceberg!" Flash said in randomness. "Whatever, Flash..." Tails replied.

We landed, and decided to do our own things until we find out where we have to go. I met a guy named Jari-Pekka. "Lately, my minds been sharp as a needle when comes to nightfall." He didn't know anything. Rainbow Dash talked to a girl named Marketa. "Hey, do you know where I can get some info on the Gaia Temple here?" She asked sweetly. "All I know is that you have to follow that pathway over there." Marketa replied, pointing over to the other way out without flying. "Thanks!" Rainbow Dash sped off.

We met back at our little camp. Tails, Twilight, and Rarity decided to stay behind. Tails worked on some radios, and upgraded the plane. Twilight was interested on how Tails's machines work, and Tails was interested in her magic. Rarity freaked out about getting dirty and cold. The princesses came because they wanted to have a chat with me along the way. We split into teams, as for this place is big. The radios were made, and we split up when we went through the Gaia Gate. This temple, like in the last one, was dark, but this time, nearly frozen. "Wow, don't you three ever get tired of switching forms?" Chip asked.

* * *

**Sonic, Princesses Luna and Celestia, and Rainbow Dash**

(insert some fitting story/flashback music, I've got none for you that's fitting.)

"So, Sonic, while we settle down a little bit, why don't we have a little story time and you tell us about some of your adventures?" Celestia asked. We were tired from the party and running around (everyone else was even more tired from flying). We set up a campfire, and told stories.

"Well, in brief, I'm the Knight of the Wind, and Guardian of the Chaos Emeralds and Secret Rings. I've defeated Eggman time and time again, fought two genies, and Perfect Chaos. I saved an alien race known as wisps; and I'm the Hero and Savior of two planets: Mobius, and Earth." I quickly said, not even close to Pinkie Pie speed. "You've been on quite the adventures, but two planets?" Luna questioned. "I was born on Mobius on an island called South Island. Tails, me, and everyone else there was known as South Islanders, seeing as we oringinally came from there. We then moved around the planet, then to Earth, where I now live. Something bad happened on Mobius, partially Eggman's fault. He is also the reason why my parents died." I said, keeping a good mood. "What about being the Knight of the Wind?" Luna asked, changing the subject.

"Hey, I know you probably didn't want bad memories to return, but I'm fine about my parents being dead. And besides, it gave me my courage to fight back, and survive. Better than being dead or being a slave. Anyways, it all started one summer day, when I thought it was gonna be a normal day, no Eggman, no trouble, when I felt the ground taken away from me. It appears that I fell into another dimension. First, I thought it was on accident, but I have been called for a reason. But let's get back to that later.

"It seemed to be a medieval world, and in order to survive from the strong creatures there, I had to become a knight. Merlina summoned me there to take down King Arthur, who seemed to be... evil, I guess. Quoted by Merlina herself exactly, he was once a wise and just ruler. He was blessed with noble knights and praised by all. However... I then finished 'He got a little sidetracked?' 'Yes,' she said, Nimue, the Lady of the Lake, gave him Excalibur. He was bewitched by the power of mortality the scabbard bestowed. He became immortal, summoning legion from the underworld. He is plunging his own kingdom into a world of horror and chaos. She then brought me to the Misty Lake, and showed me the way to a sword, known as Caliburn.

"Eventually, I met with the Knights of the Round Table: Sir Lancelot, Lady Percival, and Sir Gawain; but they weren't here to welcome me. They have been sent by King Arthur to kill me. Much later, they realized that King Arthur was evil, and I took Caliburn and the other scabbards from the Knights of the Round Table, and turned Caliburn into Excalibur, and took out King Arthur. I was then announced as King, of the land." I finished, to find everypony's eyes wide.

"Wow, I never knew the stories of the Knights of the Round Table were true! They were just little stories to the young ones, but fascinating that they are true!" Luna said, everypony with me was amazed. "That's what I thought as well. The strange thing was, most of the people there, including the Knights of the Round Table and the Blacksmith, looked like my friends back at home, excluding the armor, swords and accessories."

"So, what about those Secret Rings?" Rainbow Dash asked. "Well, before the events of me going into that medieval world, I was just chillin' in my house, reading a book. It's something I don't often get to do. I was drawn into it, but then I realized that there was a ring on the table that wasn't there before. Then, I heard a strange voice calling my name. There seemed to be a genie in that ring, and requested my help. Being who I am, always ready to help someone in need, I accepted. She then literally _drew_ me into the book, into a world known as the Arabian Nights. Her name was Shahra, and wanted me to defeat an evil genie named Erazor Djinn. I fought with him multiple times, but finally defeated him so he causes no more trouble, back the way it was.

"So, now about the Secret Rings. They are basically the Chaos Emeralds of that... well, book, I guess you can say that. They are the exact same colors of the Chaos Emeralds, and even the same amount. They represent prayers, sadness, rage, hatred, joy, pleasure, and wishes. When I finally got all 7 of them, I used them to turn into Darkspine Sonic. While in that form, I am purple with no pupils. Two white rings are seen on each quill on my head (turned my head 90 degrees), and I have two gold rings on each of my arms. And my powers..." I then got deep in thought.

After a few minutes (which felt like seconds), Rainbow Dash cleared her throat, me blinking about 5 times (with a "Huh?"). "What are you gonna say next? You kinda zoned out there." "Oh, sorry. Well, the thing is, I haven't really took a good note of my Darkspine powers, others than I can fly, for I was so focused on defeating Erazor Djinn." "So, what happened after that?" Rainbow asked.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention that Erazor stole some power from the Secret Rings. But, If it wasn't for Shahra, I would be here. Shahra sacrificed herself for me. But then again, I almost died a lot. Anyways, after reverting both of us back to normal, I had this lamp that could grant me three wishes from the beginning of the adventure. 1, revive Shahra, 2, return the Arabian Nights to the way they were, so the world can have it's stories again. 3, Erazor Djinn will live out the rest of time, trapped inside the lamp as he was in days of old. To summarize things up, I just turned the world back to normal." I explained. "You've seen a lot of things, Sonic. Even I am intrigued!" Celestia said. "Please, continue."

"Okay, but this one might be a bit short. Chaos is my world's God of Destruction, and a water creature that was once a normal Chao. Chao are cute little creatures you can take care of as pets. How Chaos came to look like a water creature, very few people know. Anyways, I met Chaos causing... well, chaos. Ranged weapons, also known as non-magic weapons, were useless, since he's water. He kept feeding off of the Chaos Emeralds, getting stronger and changing forms each time. He used all 7 Chaos Emeralds to turn into Perfect Chaos, but only used the negative powers because the citizens were killing his chao friends. I stopped him using the Positive powers of Chaos, and that's how the Chaos Emeralds got their name.

"Another story is about the wisps. They are a race of aliens with hyper-go-on energy with different effects. I found them when I saw a strange new building in town. It was an elevator that went high up into an interstellar amusement park, made by Dr. Eggman himself! But, since it's made by him, there's always things that can hurt. There are five whole planets in this amusement park, each having Wisps inhabiting them. Tails built a Wisp communicator, and the Wisps call Eggman: Baldy Mcnosehair. But delving deep into the secrets of this place, it was actually built to take the energy of the Wisps for a mind-control ray. Eggman planned to mind-control my whole _planet _to obey his orders.

"Each kind of Wisp has different powers, and do different things depending on who it is used on. For example, if a Unicorn or Alicorn got a cyan one, the user can shoot one long laser beam from their horn for a few seconds that can deflect off of anything shiny. If a certain _speedy_ _rainbow-maned cyan_ _pegasus _(glanced at Rainbow) or I got a cyan one, the user would shoot itself at it's destination at high speeds, and again, deflecting off of shiny things. But, I could go on and on about the wisps, and new ones are still being discovered! I'm sure we can take a visit to the Wisps some day. After saving their lives, they'll be more than happy to help me and my friends!"

"Yeah, I guess you are right. I would be happy to help anypony who saved my life as well!" Rainbow agreed. "I would to everybody as well, but then that would be way more than I can even digest. This includes my worst enemy from my world next to Eggman, Shadow." "Wait, your rival saved your life?" Luna asked. "He never meant to save my life. I met him on what would be a normal day if you were me. I was smashing robots, speeding through towns... but something was on my mind that day. There seemed to be a lot of crimes committed, like theft. I then found a spot in an alley way to sleep, but was interrupted by a big robot being piloted by a human in a group known as G.U.N. It stands for Guardian Unit of Nations. It seems that they thought I was Shadow, and tried to take me down. When I finally did take it down, Shadow appeared, and took the Chaos Emerald powering it. He used Chaos Control, which can also slow down time, and speeded past me. He was the reason I learned that I, after all those times using them, was only using partial amount of the Chaos Emeralds' powers.

"At a much later time, we were up in space on the Space Colony ARK, looking for Eggman. It was only Tails, Amy and I there because Knuckles accidentally launched himself onto an asteroid." "But how is he alive?" Rainbow Dash interrupted. "It was on a huge asteroid he landed on, which seemed to be a research lab. I don't know what the humans were thinking then. Anyways, out of nowhere, Eggman appeared and kidnapped Amy, and disappeared without a trace. Tails and I finally found him and Amy, and gave me an offer. Since I had Tails's fake Chaos Emerald on me, he requested that emerald for Amy. I set it down where requested, and I fell for the trap. He tricked Tails into saying that it was fake, and sent me crashing down to Earth, with the (fake) emerald. I remembered how Tails was saying that fake Chaos Emeralds are the exact same thing, just a lot less powerful. So, I remembered how Shadow used Chaos Control, and used the fake emerald to teleport out of there.

"It just so happened that I appeared next to my friend Knuckles, scaring him. He helped me back to the Space Colony ARK, and I defeated Shadow... for a while. Soon, Shadow restored a problem I never knew he had: amnesia.

"So, a brief history on Shadow: He was created, and yes, _created_, by Dr. Gerald Robotnik, who is Eggman's grandfather, to protect his granddaughter, Maria. However, he had to come to a really tough choice. Kill himself, watch Maria die with nothing to do to stop it, or give Maria a chance to see the world with a huge risk of dieing. (I think that's how it goes) He chose this third option, yet Maria didn't last long. By doing this, he showed her the beautiful green hills, the adorable wildlife, and in general, be on the planet... Something she always wanted to see." I looked up to see Rainbow Dash silently crying. "That's a horrible life he had..." "I must agree, but he doesn't really change his ways.

"Anyways, just then was a huge screeching, a threat to the whole planet. A prototype of the 'Ultimate Life Form' was trying to crash the Space Colony ARK into my world, including it's huge weight. It's name is Biolizard, but I just refer to it as 'an overgrown lizard'. (Everyone giggled, a little bit.) Shadow and I agreed to keep the life on Earth going, used the Chaos Emeralds to go Super, and took down an overgrown lizard."

"As much as I'd like for you to go on, I believe now is a time to say 'good morning!' Right, Luna?" Celestia said. "Oh? Oh! Wow, time flies by fast when listening to a hero's journeys that are way worth over a thousand words!" _And if Pinkie Pie said that, _I thought, _she would change the end to "...worth over the amount of words in this chapter, 5637!" Then we'd all look at her with crazy faces. _Celestia raised the sun, we packed up and left.

* * *

(Rainbow's POV)

We were walking/flying along a pathway, Sonic up front, when we came across an unfrozen pond, surprisingly. Something strange was at the end, along with a big button. Sonic slightly gasped at this, and, without a word, he ran... on the water? He ran into that strange thing, and it disappeared. It's like he just read out minds, he explained what happened. "What I just stepped through is an Upgrade Panel. It can upgrade your previous moves, or give a new one. I don't really know how to explain my new move, so we'll have to see it in action. And we've got a perfect example here."

Sonic ran up the wall and jumped. When he was over the switch, he went completely downward at blinding speeds, and landed on that big button. When he landed, there was a small blue wave going in a circle. It must have been so powerful that the button instantly went down. When the button was pressed, a stone wall moved downward. "Seems like Eggman has gotten to work fast. He already tried to stop all of us once, and Rainbow Dash and I twice. Who knows how much things he already made?" I said. "If he is working fast, then we gotta work faster."

* * *

(Tails's POV)

"Thanks for helping, Twilight." I said. Twilight gathered some supplies, a better wrench, and helped upgrade the Tornado-1. "Say, what did you upgrade, exactly?" Twilight asked."Oh, I just added more self-defense, made it a bit more comfortable for pony passengers, and it can absorb more hits before going down. And some of this self-defense can be combined with your magic." I said, and Twilight's eyes widened.

"You have no idea how useful my things can be. I even made technology that can allow us to communicate to an alien race named Wisps. Wisps are aliens with hyper-go-on energy with different effects..." (After Sonic's exact explanation on Wisps...) "Wow. These Wisps sound cool! I would love to study these creatures." Twilight said. "Yeah. Too bad you just can't find it in a book." I said, knowing Twilight was a bookworm. "The only research you can do on them is testing their energy." _What is this feeling I have? _I thought. _It's only when Twilight's around... _"Hey, It's turning morning. I am a bit worried, because nopony came back with news yet." Twilight interrupted my thoughts.

_Why do I have this feeling? _Twilight thought. _It's only when I am near Tails... Could I really be?..._

* * *

(Amy's POV)

(Much earlier...)

"Where could they have gone?" A red echidna asked. "I'm not getting any signal of the Chaos Emeralds, either." Said a bat, trying to use Tails's Emerald Radar. "Maybe you can use the Master Emerald to locate them?" I suggested. "Good idea!" Said the echidna. We then ran off to where the location of the Master Emerald is, on Angel Island.

When we got there, the echidna said (please correct me if I get this wrong) "Server of the Seven Emeralds, our two dearest friends has gone missing, I want to know where Sonic and Tails are!" An image popped up above the Master Emerald (with a bright flash), and it showed Sonic running in a city, next to a cyan pegasus with a rainbow mane. She seemed to match Sonic's speed, and they were having a good time. They fist/hoofbumped, and stopped. They seemed to be asking the other pony citizens where Professor Pickle was.

Sonic gave the two ponies a thumbs-up, and dashed through tons of very familiar robots. Just then, the image changed to another part of the city. Tails was seen working on the Tornado-1 with the help of a lavender Unicorn. There seemed to be 6 other ponies there, a white unicorn with a purple mane, a yellow pegasus with a pink mane, a super-hyper pink pony, a orange pony with a yellow mane and a cowboy hat, a big navy-blue Alicorn with a flowing dark-blue mane with white dots, and a taller white Alicorn with a blue, pink, and green flowing mane. They were all waiting patiently for Sonic and the cyan pegasus, while the pink one was bouncing around everybody. Sonic and the cyan pegasus came back, and after a little talk, they flew off on the Tornado-1.

The image disappeared, and everybody was in shock.  
"Their in a world full of ponies?!"  
"We have to get a way to get them. But, they seem to be on an adventure themselves."  
"Knuckles, try warping one of us there."

"Who?" Knuckles asked.

"I'll go." I immediately stepped up.

"Okay Amy." Knuckles said. Knuckles and I stepped up to the Master Emerald, and said "Server of the Seven Emeralds, our friends are missing and we want to send support, I want to send Amy to Sonic!" Then, I started to glow a bright light, and I felt weak. I felt the world spin, go blurry, then go dark.

* * *

(Knuckles's POV)

"I'm really glad she's gone... Ever since Sonic left, she's been annoying me." I said. "You can say that again." Everybody said in unison. "We can't bring any of them back, unless they have all of the Chaos Emeralds. But they are..." I gasped. "They had the Chaos Emeralds on them at that time! Server of the Seven Emeralds, our friends disappeared with the Chaos Emeralds, please show us where they are!" I said. It showed another image, of... Sonic. It zoomed in, to show that he had all seven emeralds, but only one of them had color. Everybody gasped at this. "The Chaos Emeralds... Their drained! I bet Eggman did this! And that must mean that Eggman must be in there as well!"

(If Sonic, Tails and the ponies were there, they'd say "No shit.")

* * *

(Sonic's POV)

(Back in the present...)

We went through a small tunnel, and there was massive land in-front of us... With a lot of frozen lake. "Oh boy... We don't have much time to lose." Rainbow said. "Hey, you took the words right out of my mouth!" I said. "Great minds think alike." Rainbow grinned. "Let's get going." We said in harmony. We sped off, going slow enough so the princesses could keep up. The lake seemed to be decorated with snow structures and robots. We stuck together, and when we didn't, we always met with eachother, all in a horizontal (left & right) line. We were having a good time on the way.

We made it past the frozen lake, to the part unfrozen. I ran across, to find some jumps. We passed those, only have me to pass them. There was another switch, and Rainbow Dash got me a bit high up so I can instantly stomp it down. Passing to the area uncovered, there was a bobsleigh just for me. I ran on, not even slowing down a bit. The path I took on was really icy; thanks whoever set that there. it was like a natural half-pipe, only it twists and turns.

We got past that short part, when there was a big leap. Too big for this bobsleigh. But then, I got an idea. There was a whale in-front of me. "Hey, Mr. Whale! Do you think you can help me?" I said with a caring voice. Without a sound, the whale settled down, and allowed me to bobsleigh on its back. When I got onto its big tail, it launched me up into the air, making me land on the other side. "How did you do that? How did you know that would work?" Rainbow asked. "I have a way with animals. I'm really used to having the Chao around me, so I got pretty good with them." I smiled, still bob-sleighing.

There was a small jump, and it was now like mini plateaus. There were small chunks of really tall ice sticking up, and I just bob-sleighed over them like it was nothing. There was another launcher platform, but it was just not high enough. I jumped out of the bobsleigh before it could blow up on me. "Phew! Close one." I said. For the final time typing this, s_till _keeping my speed, we were running/flying through another tunnel.

We came out for another huge part of the lake. I ran across it, and we noticed that the big snow piles above the lake were tumbling down! We flew/ran across the lake as fast as we could to avoid getting crushed.

After that small part, there was a sudden jump with another whale. It was very surprised, but calmed down only when I told it to calm down, unlike when everybody else told him to calm down. It was like he knew of my adventures, because when I ran across him, he helped me across. He lifted his head, launching me high into the air. Rainbow reacted instantly, and I grabbed onto her hooves. There was another switch, so I let go and stomped onto the switch. It actually broke, but still activated itself one last time. "Grew up so fast..." I joked.

We ran on to a crazy platforming section. "I... don't even know where to start here. Dashie, care to help me get across?" I asked. "Sure thing!" Rainbow came and picked me up and flew me to the other side. There seemed to be a large jump there, so I let go and got into high speeds. However, as I went down the huge hill, something else came next to me. Not Rainbow, Celestia or Luna.

"**We meet again, faker.**" Metal Sonic appeared! "Nice to see you haven't changed, tin can." I smirked. "**This is a battle between you and me. No help from your little _pony_ friends over there. Just you. And me.**"

(Insert music: Boss (GBA) - Legend of Zelda: Four Swords)

Mini Boss: Metal Sonic

Metal Sonic made a huge (and I say HUGE) circle, and I saw Rainbow try to smash through it. No matter what, they couldn't get through. We kept colliding as we ran/flew down the hill-side. I curled up into a ball, and knocked over Metal. I put him against the wall, and spin-dashed on top of him. It damaged him a little, and he went to another plan of attack.

There was ice pillars sticking on the sides, and he went and smashed them my way. I easily avoided them, but noticed how fragile the were. The next one, I kicked back at Metal. He was launched back, but quickly came back. He seemed a little bit damaged. He came back with the ice I kicked back at him, only that he combined it with a lot more ice. "Whoa!" I boosted down the hill, just barely escaping the attack. This caused an avalanche, so I now have to keep up or I'll die. I heard gasps from outside the barrier keeping us in. Seems like even the princesses tried to break it, but it's no use. I then saw my chance to attack. He was trying to speed ahead of me so he could repair before he gets me. I boosted, and gradually, I knocked him onto the hill.

Then, before I could land another hit before he was invulnerable again, he got back up and started charging an electrical field around him. I got away before he could shock me. He did this two times, then had to recharge. I landed another hit on him again, but he instantly got back up. "**Rrrrgh... You will NOT get away with this! I WILL defeat you!**" Metal shouted, sending a chill down my spine. He got way behind me, and started charging up another electrical field. But he kept charging. It got really big, and started to charge me with it. I boosted, yet he boosted too. The ice pillars seemed to have gone onto the hill, and the hill widened. I started Quick Stepping inbetween the ice, and the electrical field got weaker and weaker. He then caught up me, but then I jumped, and knocked him down. The hill came to an end, with a launcher platform. It sent me really high up, Metal avoided it. He got under me, and we both started to smash into each-other, head-on.

We then were boosting up to clash at each-other, faster than ever before, when a cone thing shaped around both of us. Rainbow gasped, glancing at the princesses. They knew what that meant as well. The cone got smaller and smaller, then simultaneously, we did a Sonic Rainboom without all the colors, and punched Metal in the core, while Metal simultaneously headbutted me. There was a large explosion, blinding all of us.

Boss fight: Over.

(music End of the World (All) - Sonic '06)

(Rainbow's POV)

The explosion finally cleared. There, both of them were on the ice. Knocked out. It seemed that the explosion knocked out the barrier, and we flew to Sonic and Metal. "No!" I gasped, with tears in my eyes. I landed, and it didn't look as if Sonic was conscious. Or alive. He had cuts and bruises all over his body. The princesses have landed, with scared faces as well. By scared, I mean "Scared that the hero could be dead" scared.

Then, there was groaning. Sonic woke up, and Metal's eyes flickered to life. They were dim. "Looks like... that tin can... just got... grounded." Sonic joked, despite his condition. Metal's body was completely in the ground, with a small crater. Sonic tried to get up, but winced at the pain. "Quick... get some... help..." Sonic got up, ignoring the pain. "**Why?... Just why can't I ever win?**" Asked Metal. "Anytime you want a rematch, just let me know! I'll be waiting-" Sonic went unconscious onto Rainbow Dash, for another round of gasps. "Let's take him back to the village." Metal's eyes faded out as well. Luna seemed to notice this, and took Metal with them.

Results: Sonic Wins.

* * *

(Tails's POV)

We were taking the plane for a test drive, when we heard a large boom. We turned around to see "Two Sonic Rainbooms... but pure-blue?" Twilight wondered out-loud. It seemed to be a bit far away. We decided to go back, when two minutes later, we saw something on the radar pop up, coming at 6 o'clock. Then, two more things. I looked behind us, and we saw the Princesses and Rainbow Dash, carrying Sonic and Metal Sonic with their magic. "Incoming princesses at 6 0'clock!"

They caught up to us, and slowed down. "Princesses! (We bowed.) Rainbow! What happened?!" Twilight and I asked in harmony. "No need to bow," Celestia said. "as for this is an emergency. Care to explain, Rainbow Dash?" "Okay. Sonic and his metal faker had a big fight. Sonic got knocked unconscious, and Metal broke down. They collided with a Sonic Rainboom, but pure-blue. Let's just call it a Sonic Boom." Rainbow explained. "We need to get Sonic some medical attention, and Tails, see if you can re-program Metal." Celestia ordered. "You know, where he's not trying to kill us." "Yes, your highness." I saluted, piloting the plane with one hand.

I piloted the plane down to the village, and the Princesses set Sonic and Metal down. "My little ponies, we are in a bit of a crisis and we need Sonic healed as soon as possible. He is currently unconscious, and he needs medical attention." Celestia said. The ponies nodded, and started to heal Sonic. "Sometimes, it's nice being a ruler of all Equestria." Celestia whispered. Luna quietly giggled in response. "Let's just hope Sonic is all right..." Luna responded. "Say, where's Rainbow?" I asked. We looked around the village to find Rainbow in a crowd, with tears streaming down her face, along with Dylan and Flash. I knew what this meant, but decided to keep it a secret.

* * *

_Sonic, Rainbow, and the Princesses had story-time for the night, with no news. They run through an icy field, and fight Metal Sonic. Meanwhile, Tails and Twilight get emotional feelings while upgrading the Tornado-1. They end the fight with Sonic Booms, knocking a nearly broken Metal and a really bloody Sonic unconscious. Rainbow gets all emotional, and Tails knows what this means. What is Tails and Twilight feeling? What is Rainbow Dash feeling? Will Sonic be okay? Find out next time..._

**References and notes:**

**The Holoska stage is from the Xbox/PS3 version of Unleashed.**

**The Metal Sonic fight is based on the Metal Sonic fight in Sonic Generations.**

**Sonic's line he says before he goes unconscious is from Sonic Heroes, after beating the final boss.**

**I'll be seeing you today! Goodbye!**


End file.
